Accidentally Perfect
by Weasley's girl93
Summary: Kaylee Wilson was just a normal teenage girl. Well, maybe normal isn't the right word. Follow Kaylee during her last year at Hogwarts and discover everything that makes her not all that normal. AU! Fred does not die, because I simply refuse to kill him Rated T, might get some M rated pieces, but will be pointed out when we get to them.
1. Fears are rarely

_**A/U:**__** After being lost for quite a while (blame a bad relationship and Family problems) my inspiration has come back, and I decided to get right back to writing. So here is my new fanfiction!**_

She stood in front of the mirror, studying her features. Her dark, cherry red curls framed her face, and accentuated her piercing blue eyes. She was beautiful, with her hourglass figure and long legs. That her beauty made many hearts beat faster was no surprise, and it was definitely not welcome. Because behind her stunning looks hid a dark secret. A secret that nobody but herself and professor Dumbledore knew. She had sworn to herself that she would never, ever tell anyone else her secret. Not even her best friends. Now that you mention it... A quick glance at her watch showed that it was time to get ready. Fred and George could show up any second now. With a sigh and one last look at her own eyes, she got out her wand and cast the oh so familiar spell 'muta oculos'. When she opened her eyes again, they were a beautiful shade of green. After another quick spell, her hair fell straight down her back. She quickly dressed in her tight black Jeans and white, lace blouse, before grabbing her black and white, high-heeled mary janes. Just when she put the finishing touches to her makeup, the doorbell rang. She ran for the door and threw it open before rushing back to the mirror to finish what she was doing.

"I'll be right with you! Just a few seconds." With those words she applied a bit of bright red lipstick, before walking back into the living room, with a smile. "Hey guys."

"Kaylee!" George hugged her tight. "I haven't seen you in ages!" Kaylee rolled her eyes.

"You saw me two weeks ago, before I went shopping with Katie and Alicia!"

"Now that you mention it... What did they do with you? You look so different!" She shrugged her shoulders.

"It was time for a new look." Now she noticed how uncharacteristically quiet Fred was. "Cat got your tongue Weasley?" This seemed to wake him from whatever daydream he was having.

"Sorry." He laughed sheepishly.

"You're forgiven. But I'm still waiting for my hug."Fred smiled and pulled her towards him, hugging her close. "Good boy. So what's the plan?" Fred and George looked at each other for a moment and then focused back on Kaylee.

"Well, as you know," Began Fred.

"we received Harry's prize money last year," George continued.

"And yesterday someone told us,"

"That there was a nice property for sale right on diagon alley."

"So we want to take a look."

"And we want you to come with us." Kaylee smiled at the twins and grabbed her purse and keys.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lead the way!" With those words they left Kaylee's apartment.

_**A few hours later...**_

With a sigh George plopped down on one of the comfortable chairs in Kaylee's living room. Fred did the same on the couch.

"So, the property is perfect... What's the problem?" Kaylee asked, as she looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"If we buy the property, we won't have enough money to start up on making products." George explained. Right. She knew how perfect the building was for what the twins had in mind. She thought hard about ways to help them. Then it hit her.

"The flat above the shop, how many bedrooms did it have?" She asked the twins.

"Three. Why?" Fred said, while studying the ceiling.

"Well... I have been thinking about moving. And I'm getting tired of living all alone." George's eyes shot open, when he realised what she was hinting at.

"Would you really do that for us?" He asked, still a little shocked. Kaylee nodded.

"Yeah, I have been thinking about moving closer to London anyway, and living alone does get lonely every once in a while. And I figured the apartment should bring up enough money."

"So..." Fred grinned at her.

"So, would you be willing to give up your messiness?" Before she could finish her question, she was tackled to the ground.

"We can't promise that, but we do promise to keep our hands away from your shampoo bottles and other girly products." Kaylee laughed.

"I can live with that. Now George, I suggest you send Belle with your answer to the shop owner, while Fred and I get the champagne I was saving for a special occasion." George nodded and went off to write a letter, while Fred and Kaylee sauntered into the kitchen. Fred went for the fridge, while Kaylee started opening the cabinets, looking for champagne glasses. She finally found them on the top shelf of the last cabinet.

"Need help?" She heard Fred ask from a few feet behind her.

"Yes, please." He stepped up behind her and reached for the glasses, his body brushing her back. She unwillingly shivered at the contact, but thought nothing of it, figuring it was just a chill. The kitchen was considerably cooler than the living room. She took the glasses from him and brought them to the living room, where George was now sitting back on the chair he had previously occupied. Fred was still standing in the doorway to the kitchen, watching how Kaylee uncorked the champagne bottle and following her every move as she filled the glasses. No one knew of his feelings for her. He had been harbouring a crush on Kaylee ever since George took her to the Yule ball the year before. He remembered the whole night like it was yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

_He had been waiting next to George and Lee, staring into the fire in the common room, when he heard a few catcalls. When he turned he saw that their dates had arrived at the same time. His eyes were not, like they were supposed to, pulled to Angelina, who was his date, but to Kaylee. She looked stunning in her white dress. Her hair had been styled in a simple updo, with loose curls. He thought the curls made her look even more beautiful. Fortunately Angelina didn't notice his lack of interest, because she had been too busy with checking out his brother. When he mentioned that fact to Kaylee, she had immediately agreed to make sure she would dance with him as much as possible, so Angelina could have most of the night with George. Fred certainly hadn't been complaining that night._

_**End of flashback**_

He was shaken out of his daydreaming when Kaylee called his name and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Wow, you really were in your own world for a long time. Glad to have you back." She joked, before handing him a glass of champagne and then lifting hers in the air. "A toast to our last year of Hogwarts, the two greatest inventors of the decade and our future."

"And to our hero and new roommate!" George finished for her. "Cheers!" Fred lifted his glass with a wink at Kaylee. This was positively going to be the best year ever. He could feel it in his bones.

The champagne was soon gone and they decided to dive into Kaylee's secret stash of firewhiskey. After a few hours of drinking and celebrating, George lay passed out on the couch and Fred and Kaylee were very, VERY drunk. And somehow they decided to play a game of 'never have I ever' ignoring the fact that they were with only two people.

"Never have I ever... went skinny dipping."Kaylee said, almost sure that Fred wouldn't have done such a thing. To her surprise Fred downed a shot. "What? When?" She slurred.

"Egypt." He answered simply. "Never have I ever...had a sex dream about Oliver Wood." Kaylee grinned and downed her shot.

"My turn. Never have I ever...made a joke to Lupin about his time of the month." She knew she had him there. She had told him time and time again not to make those jokes. They always ended up fighting about it. Sirius had called them 'an old married couple' more than once. She silently studied Fred, while he thought of something new. There had been way too much people calling them out on the way they acted with each other. Asking them when they'd became a couple and things like that. Funnily enough she had never given it that much thought. But now she was thinking about it: Fred was kind of cute. Or maybe it was the alcohol talking. Oh wel. She wasn't planning on getting in an relationship anyways. Never. She was never going to drag anyone through the hell a relationship with her would be. She was shook out of her reverie by Fred's voice.

"Never have I ever been afraid to die a virgin." Kaylee's eyes widened slightly and she took a shot, without looking at Fred. Had she been sober she would have lied, but seeing as she was already pissed, she didn't think about it and just downed it. She knew she would die young, growing old was just out of the question, especially now HE had come back.

"Why?" That was all he asked. She closed her eyes.

"I'm not afraid of dying. Not at all. We all know that not everyone will make it through whatever is coming our way. It's just that I'm afraid that before that time comes, I'll never be able to trust anyone enough to... you know." She sighed deeply, before continuing. "The only guys I trust are you and George. And well... The two of you only think of me as a sister."Fred was shaking his head and raising to his feet, making her stop talking. He took a few steps, until he stood in front of her, holding his hand out. When she hesitantly put her hand in his, he pulled her up and against his chest, lowering his face to hers.

"I don't." He said softly, before bringing his lips down on hers. Kaylee's eyes widened slightly, before closing...


	2. faced alone

_**A/N:**__** Part two of the prologue! R&amp;R please!**_

Her head was pounding, her mouth dry and she was hot. So, so hot! How much did she have to drink the night before? It took Kaylee a moment to realise that she wasn't hot because she was laying beneath her warm covers. No, this heat was coming from just one side. When she turned, she spotted a mass of red hair on the other side of the bed. Well, at least she knew it was Fred who was laying next to her. Kaylee closed her eyes and tried to recall the night before. How late had they gone to bed? She was fairly certain she would find George on her couch, still passed out, because that she could remember clearly. She then remembered that her and Fred had been playing a game. She cringed when she remember her honesty about the whole _dying while being a virgin_ thing and she gasped when she thought about the kiss. After that she couldn't remember a single thing that had happened. What if they had.. No. Fred wouldn't have done something like _that_ with her while she was drunk. Would he? She held her breath as he moved, turning himself to face her. He moaned softly, before opening his eyes.

"Good morning." He muttered softly.

"Morning." She answered, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks.

"Sleep well?" She nodded, not knowing what to say. "So.. how much do you remember about last night?" Somehow she knew her face turned even redder, making her look like a tomato.

"I – I remember our game. And I remember you kissing me." She was amazed at the fact that she only stuttered once. He sighed, sounding relieved.

"Good. I was afraid you'd forget." When she didn't answer he looked at her, uncertainty in his eyes. "Do you regret it?" She didn't know what to say to that. She didn't regret their kiss, but she was afraid they might have done more than that. And she would want to remember her first time. "Kaylee?"

"No. I don't regret it. But did we... Did we do-"

"More? No. I would never do something like that with a girl when she's drunk. Especially not after you told me about your... fear."

"Thank you." They looked at each other for a while, before Fred opened his mouth to speak. However, before he could say anything, George threw the door open, making both Kaylee and Fred cringe. George threw them a bottle of hangover potion to share.

"Fred, we need to get back to the order. Mum is freaking out a little." I grinned. When George says his mom is freaking out 'a little' he actually means that she is throwing a full on tantrum. And about 90% it was the twins' fault. Fred nodded, before turning to Kaylee.

"I'll come back as soon as I can to talk, okay?" With those words Fred threw of the covers and used his wand to transform his sweatpants back into his normal clothes. After a few quick words of goodbye, the twins left the apartment.

**Two days later...**

Kaylee was sitting in front of the bottom cabinets in the kitchen, packing her stuff. Just this afternoon she'd had found someone to buy her apartment. She was trying not to look at the clock, knowing the time went too fast and at the same time too slow. Fred had flooed her this morning, telling her he would come by around two and that he could stay as long as they needed. She jumped when the doorbell rang. A quick glance at the clock told her it was a quarter past one, too early for Fred to arrive. When she opened the door, she was shocked to find none other than Lee Jordan at her door.

"Lee!" What are you doing here? I thought you were in Greece with your parents?" He grinned.

"I came back a few days early. Went to the Burrow first, but they were all gone. Have been for a while." Kaylee completely forgot that Lee knew nothing of the order. "I hope I'm not coming at a bad time?" He actually was, but she was not going to tell him that.

"Not really. Fred should be here in about forty-five minutes, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." Lee raised his eyebrows.

"Just Fred?" When Kaylee nodded Lee pulled a face. "Oh, maybe I should go then. I don't want to ruin your date."

"It's not a date! We just have some things to talk about." Lee scoffed.

"Oh really? About what?" He challenged.

"About me moving in with the twins when they open the shop." She enjoyed the incredulous look on his face. "Now would you like to come in and have a drink with me?" He nodded, still dumbfounded. Just as Kaylee and Lee sat down with their cups of tea, the doorbell rang again. This time it was Fred.

"Hey Fred."

"Hey Kay- Lee! What are you doing here?"

"He didn't find you at the Burrow, so he came to annoy me." I said with a grin as Fred walked over to Lee. "I thought you wouldn't mind if we postponed talking for a few hours."

"Of course not."

After about an hour Lee left, leaving Kaylee and Fred completely alone for the first time since the morning after their kiss. They were both quiet, not knowing how to start the conversation. After a while Kaylee couldn't take the waiting anymore.

"Fred-"

"Kaylee-" He said at the same time. "You first."

"I just... I want to talk about this whole thing, but I don't know where to start."

"Well, why don't you just start by talking about your fear." Kaylee nodded and took her time to think about what she wanted to tell him.

"This whole war... It's getting closer and closer. We can all feel it. Voldemort returning and Cedric dying... It's just the beginning. Many of us won't live to see the end of the war. And there's no certainty that our side will win. So yes, I am afraid of dying young. And we both know that I have trouble trusting guys, so I think it's a rational fear. I don't really let anyone get close to me. Besides you and George, there are only four- no, five guys that I allow to touch me in any kind of way." Fred nods.

"I know you are afraid of the upcoming war. I can see it in the way you look around you every time there's a sudden sound or movement and I can see it in your eyes. But Kay, everyone is afraid of what is coming. Right now everyone is taking preparations. People are putting more and more protective spells on their homes. There are arrangements being made for safe houses all over the world. And I know there is no guarantee that we are going to win, but we have one thing that they don't."Kaylee's hands were shaking slightly as the conversation got more serious with every word.

"Really? What's that?" Fred smiled and reached for her hand.

"Love. And Harry. But mostly love." Kaylee squeezed his hand. "Now then. I believe there is another thing we need to discuss." Kaylee looked down, trying not to panic. She was not sure what their kiss had meant for Fred, but to her it was more than it should be. She couldn't allow herself to feel anything that felt like love. Her thoughts were interrupted by Fred, when he pushed her chin slightly upward, making her look at him. "Kaylee, don't start over thinking everything. I just need you to tell me what's going on in your mind."

"I don't know." She said honestly. "The only thing I can say for sure is that I didn't hate it." Fred gave a little nod, before moving a little closer and whispering:

"Good. Because I liked it. A lot." And then he kissed her again. This time Kaylee knew for sure that it was not the alcohol that made her enjoy the kiss. When they broke apart, Fred rested his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes. As she was drowning in those eyes, she couldn't control her mind and the words that were swimming in her head just fell out.

"I want you to be my first." His eyes widened as the meaning of her words settled in.

"Kaylee-" She shook her head. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Okay, but we're not doing this right now. If we are doing this, then we're doing it right. I'm taking you out on a date tonight. I'll make sure this is going to be a night we will both remember. I'll pick you up around five thirty." With those words he stood and kissed her, before leaving the apartment.

**9 PM**

Kaylee's hands were shaking as she tried to unlock her door. Fred was standing behind her, his hands resting lightly on her hips and kissing her neck. They'd had a great night, eating dinner at an Italian restaurant in muggle London and then went to a show in west end. She had enjoyed the jokes Fred made every now and then and loved the fact that he kept stealing kisses. But right now she was nervous She was so nervous. For a few hours she completely forgot what the reason was they were even on a date. But now they stood in front of her apartment, she was going bloody insane. Finally she was able to unlock and open the door and they stumbled inside. Fred took her coat and put both his and hers away, before plopping down on the couch, pulling her with him.

"Can I get you a drink, M'lady?" She shook her head with a small smile.

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that? This is my place after all." He smiled down at her, before kissing her forehead. She sighed and leaned back against him.

"Are you tired?" She shook her head, before turning slightly, so she could look at him.

"Just a little bit nervous." He leaned down to give her a quick peck on her nose.

"Don't be." He would never admit it, but he was nervous too. Right now, looking in those big, green eyes all he wanted to do was make her happy. And he was determined to make tonight about her. He pulled her a little bit closer against him and lowered his lips to hers, trying hard not to moan when her lips opened under his and her tongue met his. When he pulled her onto his lap, her arms went around his neck and her hands tangled in his hair, tugging lightly. He moaned and let his hands roam over her back, slowly moving them downward. Kaylee pulled away slightly.

"Bedroom?" Fred nodded and picked her up, giving a little wave with his wand, which went unnoticed by Kaylee.

**From here it's M!**

Fred closed Kaylee's bedroom door and gently put her down on the ground. When he did so, he heard her gasp.

"Did you do this?" He only got the chance to smile at her, before she jumped back in his arms and started kissing him feverishly. He knew the rose petals and candles would be a good idea. Kaylee was tough, but deep down she was a hopeless romantic. He just didn't get why she never got in any relationships. He decided to ignore that question now, since the object of his affections was still attacking him with her kisses. He once again let his hands wander over her back, slowly making his way down, his hands ending on her ass. He slowly started leading her towards the bed, while leaving a trail of kisses all over her face and neck. He felt her fingers run over his chest, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt and groaning when she couldn't get them open fast enough. When she finally had unbuttoned the last bit of his shirt, he let it slide down his shoulders, before bringing his hands back to her body and gently pushing her down on the bed. He slowly removed her heels and kicked of his own shoes, before joining her on the bed and getting right back to pressing kisses all along her face. Slowly he let his hands wander over her body, in his mind taking note of every reaction she had. His fingers grazed the zipper of her dress, and he slowly started to pull it down, giving her the time to stop him if she wanted to. But she didn't. When he had pulled the zipper all the way down, he started to move the dress up inch by inch, his hands sliding over her skin and his lips still placing light kisses on her body. It didn't take long for her dress to end up on the floor and his trousers followed soon after. He started moving his lips lower, drawing a line between her breasts, down to her stomach. She giggled.

"That tickles." He smiled up at her before resuming his attack on her stomach, making her giggle again. As he slowly went upwards her body and the giggles died down as he came closer to her breasts.

"Are you alright?" He asked her when she had gone completely quiet. She nodded, before pulling him up and kissing him passionately. Fred grinned when she took charge and let himself willingly be pushed on his back. She boldly started exploring his chest with her hands and mouth and he groaned when she came closer to his hips. With a cheeky grin she brought her face back to his and kissed his lips lightly. "You are way to good at teasing me." He groaned, eliciting a small, but bright smile from her. He sat up straight, with Kaylee still in his lap, and slowly reached for the clasp of her bra, using his eyes to ask for her approval. She gave a small nod. He carefully unclasped her bra and removed it from her body, sucking in a breath as he saw her. A blush crept on her cheeks and she tried to cover up, but he wouldn't let her.

"Kaylee, you look beautiful."

"Really?" He nodded and before she had any more time to think, he closed his mouth around one of her nipples, making her gasp. Her hands flew towards his hair when he moved his attention to her other nipple, tugging slightly. He soon had them turned over and once again let his hands wander over her body, moving closer to her last part of clothing, tugging it off when she didn't protest. She bit her lip when he touched her between her legs, but her excitement was bigger than her nerves at that moment and soon he had her writhing and moaning. He made sure she reached her height, muffling her moans with his lips on hers, before softly calling her name, asking if she was sure she wanted to go on.

"Yes. I'm sure. I want you to be my first, Fred." That was enough encouragement for him. He quickly shed his last item of clothing and covered her body with his own, covering her in his warmth and looking in her eyes when he slowly entered her. He muffled her moans with a kiss as there was a sharp sting and held still so she had time to recover.

After a few intakes of breath Kaylee nodded for him to go on and he did. He started moving carefully, keeping an eye on her reaction to his movement. Soon Kaylee started moving with him, urging him on to go a little faster. He complied and it didn't take him long before he felt himself getting close. He tried holding on as long as possible, wanting her first time to last as long as possible. When the inevitable moment had passed, he rolled off of her and pulled her close, letting her head rest on his chest.

"Thank you, Fred." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes. I don't think anyone else could have made me feel any better." He reached for her hand and laced his fingers through hers.

"I'm glad I could be your first." It stayed quiet for a few moments, before Fred started to speak again. "Kaylee? What we did just now... Does it _change_ anything between us?" She froze for a moment, before answering him in a whisper.

"I don't know, Fred. I really don't know... Just hold me for now. _Please._" He answered by tightening his hold on her and she soon fell asleep. Fred stayed awake that night. Wishing and hoping that everything that had happened that night would change things for them. In a good way...

-Harry Potter-

_**A/N:**__** Okay, so this was the second part of the prologue, which was REALLY hard for me to write. I kind of got stuck at the end. (I worked for about 4 hours on the last 1200 words or so). So yeah, I just want to ask you 2 things:**_

_**1: Would you leave a review for me? (pretty pleaseeee)**_

_**2: If you want and have the time, I would really, really like to hear your thoughts on what is going to happen. So if you would like to voice your thoughts for me, don't hesitate and just write it down. I'm just really curious about how close you are with your ideas.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Leona**_


	3. Secrets eat away at your heart

_**A/N:**_** I want to thank everyone who left me a review so far. I'm really getting into the writing spirit again :) and it's mostly thanks to everyone who likes my story! **

_**Love,**_

_**Leona **_

_As it turns out, things did change... But it wasn't in a good way._

"I'm still wondering what you did to her." Fred heaved a sigh, ignoring George's complaining and staring at the back of the fat lady's portrait. As soon as he and George entered the common room, Kaylee had disappeared through the portrait hole. It had been going like this for the past two months. "What happened when you stayed over at her place? And what happens if she doesn't forgive you for whatever you did? What about her coming to live with us at the shop?"

"George..."

"Why aren't you telling me? You know I know when something's up with you. Just tell me." Fred shook his head.

"It's none of your business, George." Fred jumped when George suddenly stood.

"It is my business. Kaylee is not just your friend, you know? She's my friend to. Or she used to be. But now she runs away whenever she even spots a flash of red hair!" George shook his head, before heading out of the common room. "You can talk to me again when you're ready to tell me." A flash of pain hit Fred as George left him alone. He hated it when George was mad at him. But he knew it wouldn't last. It never did. He wished he could tell George what had happened, but he promised Kaylee he wouldn't. That was the last thing that was said between the two of them after that night, two months ago. He closed his eyes, letting his mind flash back to that morning.

_**Flashback**_

_The sun shone through the window when Fred opened his eyes, a smile spreading across his face when he noticed Kaylee's sleeping form was draped over his body. He started combing his fingers through her hair, moving slowly. After a while her eyes opened and he gasped, making her look at him confused. Her eyes were not her normal grass-green colour, but a piercing ice-blue._

"_What's wrong?" She asked confused._

"_Your eyes... They've changed colour." He had answered, still shocked. Panic flashed in her eyes and she suddenly crawled out of bed , reaching for her bathrobe, seemingly wanting to cover herself as soon as possible. "Kaylee? What's wrong?"_

"_I- I think you should go home. Your mother must be worrying about you." He looked at her, confusion in his eyes, but she avoided looking at him._

"_Kaylee, what did I do?"_

"_Nothing. I just think you should go home, I'm sure you still have to pack a lot of your stuff." She was right about that, but he could do that tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow._

"_Kaylee..."_

"_I'm fine, really. I just have to start packing my stuff in boxes and pack my trunk." He slowly got out of the bed and started dressing himself, keeping his eyes fixed on her face. When he was done, she walked ahead of him, opening the door for him. He stopped in front of her, looking down at her, staring into her eyes, which looked so much more different than normal, but not in a bad way._

"_Are you sure you're okay? I-"_

"_Fred, I'm fine. I'll see you when we get to school. Now go." He had pressed a quick kiss on her lips, trusting her words, but still feeling a bit uneasy about her reaction. And he was right. Whenever he saw her after that, she would quickly turn the other way, not talking to him. Or any other family member, for that matter._

_**End of flashback.**_

"Hey Weasley!" Angelina's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Oh. Hey Angie." Angelina sighed as she heard his tone.

"What's wrong, Freddie-boy?" He only grumbled in response. "Come on, it can't be _that_ bad."

"I think I messed up with Kaylee." Angelina raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, so I clearly missed something. Spill." Fred shook his head.

"Never mind." I'll find a way to fix it. Tomorrow. I'm going to bed." Fred left the common room, his head hung low and his shoulders slumped. Angelina glanced at her watch, frowning as she saw the time. It wasn't even past curfew... Something had to be seriously wrong. Angelina decided she would start doing research tomorrow.

-Harry Potter-

Kaylee sighed as she leaned her forehead against the mirror in Moaning myrtle's bathroom. She had been very dizzy lately. _That's what you get for not eating properly_. She heard Hermione's voice say in her head. Strange, somehow her conscience had taken on the voice of the studious fifth year somewhere over the past years. After splashing a bit of water on her face, Kaylee left the bathroom, only to bump into Angelina, who was just passing by.

"Kaylee! I have been looking all over for you. Merlin! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"I don't think you're fine. You're as white as a sheet."

"No really. I'm f-fine." As she said this, Kaylee started swaying and Angelina caught her just before she started to keel over. Just then George came rounding the corner.

"George!" George was looking around him, looking for the person to call his name. He started running towards them, when he saw what was happening. Without any words he lifted Kaylee from the ground and started running towards the hospital wing.

When they arrived at the hospital wing, madame Pomfrey motioned for George to put Kaylee on one of the beds, before starting to perform a few spells on her. Meanwhile Angelina was telling her what had happened.

"Did she suffer from dizziness before today?" Madame Pomfrey asked. Angelina looked at George, to see if he knew the answer to the question.

"I don't know. She hasn't spoken to me for over two months." His words made Madame Pomfrey raise her eyebrows. Kaylee was known to be hanging around with the Weasley twins. She didn't let herself be distracted very long by that however, and went right back to figuring out what was wrong with the girl in front of her. She had tried almost every spell she could think of, but hadn't found anything wrong with Kaylee yet. _Unless..._ Madame Pomfrey waved her wand in a certain way and waited for a certain reaction. When she got the reaction she was waiting for she shook her head and sent a patronus to professor Dumbledore, who soon appeared. She ignored Angelina and George's questioning looks and took professor Dumbledore right into her office.

"Well that was weird." George said, before turning his attention back to Kaylee, who slowly started moving again. "Good morning." He grumbled. He might be concerned for her, he was still a little mad at her for ignoring him because of something Fred did or said.

"Where am I?"

"Hospital wing. You fainted." Angelina said, while she and George took a seat next to the bed. Kaylee nodded before looking at George, who was frowning at her.

"What's wrong George?" She asked, knowing all too well what was bothering him.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He cut right to the chase. Kaylee looked at her hands.

"Because I can't distinguish you and Fred from one another from a distance." She said quietly.

"And why won't the two of you tell me what happened?" Kaylee bit her lip, looking up at George with teary eyes.

"I'd rather not talk about it if I don't have to." Just as she suspected, the tears had an effect on George and he nodded.

"Okay. Then I guess I'll stop being mad at Fred too." Kaylee gave a little nod.

"George? Would you mind giving me and Kaylee a minute?" Angelina asked. George looked at her suspiciously, but got up anyway. "You're not fooling me Wilson. What did you and Fred do? You _never_ fight."

"We're not fighting. I'm just-"

"Avoiding him. I noticed. But why?" Kaylee was about to tell her to stop sticking her nose in places where it shouldn't be, when madame Pomfrey and professor Dumbledore came back into their view.

"Professor Dumbledore? What are you doing here?" Kaylee asked confused, since she hadn't seen him come in. Dumbledore smiled his ever so friendly smile, before moving his eyes to Angelina.

"It's good to see you're not in here for yourself this time, miss Johnson." Angelina Grinned, before asking:

"So what's wrong with Kaylee?" Dumbledore turned back to Kaylee, still with a smile on his face.

"Ah, yes miss Wilson. I think congratulations are in order." Kaylee was confused. And she was not the only one.

"Congratulations?" Angelina asked. "What for?" Suddenly it hit Kaylee.

"Bu- but that can't be!"

"I'm afraid it is indeed the case, miss Wilson. You are about two and a half months pregnant." Kaylee felt a wave of nausea come over her and Angelina gasped for breath.

"What?! Why? How? Wait a minute! Did you and Fred have-" Kaylee clamped her hands over Angelina's mouth, blushing.

"Just scream it out for the world to hear!" She hissed.

"Is _that_ why you are avoiding him? And any other Weasley for that matter." Kaylee hesitated a little bit too long. "There's more, isn't there?"

"I just... Yes. Yes I did sleep with Fred over the summer. But it was only once. Only ONCE! How could this happen? What am I going to do now?" Kaylee felt the panic wash over her and she looked at Dumbledore. "Professor I- I can't do this. You _ know_ I can't. Not after last year. Not now. Not ever!"

"I'm afraid you have no choice, Kaylee. We will make sure that you're safe here. But I do suggest that you stop ignoring Mr. Weasley and tell him everything."

"But-" Dumbledore shook his head.

"It's time, Kaylee. Your friends have proven their loyalty to you over the years, and you have proven your loyalty to Harry. Why would they look any differently at you now?"

"You don't get it professor. The look Fred gave me when he saw my eyes..." Kaylee trailed off, knowing professor Dumbledore was right. She would have to tell them. She had no other choice.

_**A/N:**__** Okay, not my best work, but it'll have to do. Did you expect this to happen? And are you wondering what Kaylee's big secret could be? I'll be going right back to work now ;) Please leave me a review! I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Leona**_


	4. Friendship is forever

_**A/N: I'm sorry it took me a while to write this, but I haven't had much time lately. Please tell me what you think?!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Leona**_

After she had been released from the hospital wing, Kaylee went to her favourite little hiding place on the sixth floor. That was where Fred found her a few hours later, crying her eyes out. He had heard Lavender and some Ravenclaw girl talking about something Parvati had heard, while she was in the hospital wing.

_**Flashback**_

_He was about to round a corner, when he heard the familiar voice of Lavender Brown. Normally he wouldn't be interested in what the vain gryffindor would have to say, but he had heard her saying kaylee's name. He decided to hide in an alcove close to where he was standing and listen into their conversation._

"_So why was she in the hospital wing?" The other voice said._

"_Who?"_

"_Kaylee of course!"_

"_Oh right! So Parvati heard professor Dumbledore talk to Kaylee. Apparently he was congratulating her."_

"_But why would Dumbledore do that?"_

"_It turns out that Kaylee is pregnant!" After that, Fred ignored the conversation, running off to the lake. He really needed to think._

_**End of flashback**_

"Kaylee?" She didn't appear to hear him, so he cautiously started making his way over to her. When he reached her, he carefully placed his hand on her shoulder. It turns out she did hear him, because she didn't jump. Instead, she put her head on his shoulder, soaking his shirt with her tears. He let them both sink to the ground and pulled her closely against him, not saying anything until she was done crying.

x-Harry Potter-X

When the tears finally stopped, he slowly pulled back a little so he could look at her. Seeing her like this should say enough, but he needed to ask her. He needed to know for sure.

"I think I know the answer, but... Are the rumours true?" His question prompted another round of crying and he pulled her close once again.

"I- I'm sorry." She sobbed after a while, finally coherent enough to speak.

"It isn't your fault." She pulled back and looked at him, tears still prominent in her eyes.

"No, Fred. I'm sorry for everything. For pushing you into doing _it_ with me, for practically pushing you out the morning after, for ignoring you these past few months and for what is happening now." He reached for her hand, holding it tight.

"Kaylee, you did not force me into anything. And it isn't your fault that this is happening. If anything, it's my fault. I didn't think of protection either." She shook her head.

"Maybe it's both our faults." They looked down at their hands, not knowing what to say for a moment. Then Fred spoke up.

"So... You're really pregnant?" She gave a little nod, afraid to look him in the eyes again. "What are we going to do now?"

Kaylee sighed.

"I don't know. I mean... I know this happened before." Fred, looked at her with raised eyebrows. As far as he knew, there hadn't been any pregnancies within the walls of Hogwarts since the contraceptive charms had been invented. Which had been before his parents had gone to school. He noticed Kaylee was actively avoiding his eyes and realized that she knew something he didn't. Something she knew for a while. Something big.

"Kaylee... What do you know that I don't?" She kept avoiding his eyes, so he gently grabbed her chin and turned her face to him. He noticed that her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"I can-can't tell y-you. N-not yet." He felt disappointed that she didn't tell him right then, but he figured she would have a good reason to wait.

"You know what? Let's take a walk by the lake and then head to the common room." Kaylee nodded and let him pull her up.

X-Harry Potter-X

After a silent walk around the lake, Fred and Kaylee went to the common room, which was almost empty. The only people present were George, Angelina, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Deciding this was as close as she could get to 'perfect timing', Kaylee asked them all to sit down and cast a silencing curse around them, making sure no one else would hear their conversation.

"Kaylee, what's this about?" Harry looked at her, confusion in his eyes. Feeling the guilt and panic rising up at seeing the fourteen year old, Kaylee directed her gaze toward the ground.

"I.. I have something to tell you guys." She swallowed the lump in her throat and let herself sink to the ground, pulling up her knees and wrapping her arms around them.

"Does this have something to do with what happened earlier?" George asked, looking concerned. Kaylee gave a short nod, but didn't say anything yet.

"Kay, you know you can tell us anything, right?" Angelina said, sliding of the comfortable couch and sitting next to her.

"I know Ange, but I... I'm afraid. I'm scared that you'll hate me. Every single one of you." Angelina grabbed Kaylee's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You know I heard your talk with Dumbledore, right? I know it's something big you need to tell us." Kaylee felt a tear trickle down her cheek as Angelina turned to the rest of the group, making them promise to hear Kaylee out.

"Kaylee, whatever you have to say to us, we'll be here for you." Kaylee looked at Hermione, who looked at her seriously. Even though she never had that much in common with the younger girl, she felt braver by hearing her say those words.

"Okay. Just... I'll understand if all you will hate me after I tell you this." With a sigh she started telling. "Well, first things first... As you probably all know by now, I am pregnant. I don't know if anyone besides Fred and Angelina know who the father is?" George, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny shook their heads._ Oh god. Now I have to tell them that it's Fred. How am I going to tell them? Just spit it-_

"It's mine." _–out. Oh._ Kaylee watched as George's eyes almost popped out.

"How did I not see this?" He asked out loud. Fred shrugged. "Well... You're royally fucked.. You know that right, mate?" Fred rolled his eyes, before answering.

"Not now. This is something to worry about later. Kaylee, will you please continue?"

"Yeah... So.. Uhm... Back to the story. The reason that this has been such big news, is mostly the fact that there hasn't been a pregnancy at Hogwarts for about.. two and a half centuries. Or that's what everyone thinks." This got her a few confused looks, but no one gave a comment, wanting to know where the story was headed. "You see, the reason that none of you know my back-story, is the fact that it has mostly to do with one of the best kept secrets of the last fifty years. You see... There has been a Hogwarts pregnancy. Almost seventeen years ago, during the height of you-know-who's reign." Kaylee turned to Fred and George. "Have your parents ever told you the trademark of the Lestrange family?"

"Ice blue eyes." Came Ginny's voice from the other side. At that point Fred's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Kaylee looked at him pleadingly, asking him to keep quiet. He somehow understood her and kept his mouth shut, as Kaylee grabbed her wand, pointed it at herself and muttered: _Finite incantatem. _ She felt her curls bounce back into place and knew her eyes were now the familiar icey-blue they should be. A chorus of gasps came, but again, no comment. Apparantly they really took their promise to heart.

"Well, what you probably don't know, is that Rodolphus Lestrange had a little sister. A sister that was held captive in her own home every summer. And for one purpose only. You-know-who had been using her to try and produce an heir. Every summer she was raped again and again. And somehow, after three summers of trying, he managed to get the poor girl pregnant. She didn't find out until she was within the safe walls of Hogwarts, where she managed to hide her pregnancy from everyone, until the birth of her baby-girl. How she did it, no one knew. But she had to. You see, she didn't want the risk of getting sent back home, but she couldn't tell anyone about what happened there, because of the unbreakable vow she'd had to make. When the child was born, she told professor Dumbledore everything, which, of course, activated the curse. Dumbledore took the child in his care until the end of the school year and after that he made sure she was taken after by different people. You'll know quite a few of them. Anyway, when she was old enough, she came to Hogwarts." When Kaylee was done telling the story, there was a silence. Quite a long one. "You know, you could say something right now... I'm getting a bit uncomfortable." Ron was the first to speak.

"So... You're the daughter of you-know-who?" Kaylee nodded. "But he doesn't know who you are, right?"

"No. Dumbledore has always kept me hidded very well." Kaylee turned to Harry. "I'm sorry for keeping all of this from you. From all of you. But I was really scared. Plus, I couldn't just go around telling everyone exactly who I was. No doubt Lucius Malfoy would have found out. Then I'd be screwed." Harry nodded in understanding, something she was grateful for. She had been so scared of how he would react.

"The fact that that.. that... _thing_ is your biological father doesn't make you evil. But I understand your fear of telling us." Hermione said, in the same serious tone as before. Before Kaylee could react to that, she was tackled by Ginny, who was now pulling her into a hug.

"Oi! Would you be careful with the mother of my child?!" Fred's voice sounded, before he let himself fall down next to them and pulled both Kaylee and Ginny in his arms. Before they knew it, there was a pile of hugging people in the middle of the common room.

"Guys! I can't breathe!" Kaylee managed to say. Grinning everyone went back to their original place. Except for Fred, who stayed on the floor next to Kaylee. Kaylee couldn't help but feel sad that he wasn't making an effort to touch her or anything, but she figured she could talk to him about that later.

"So, now the question everyone has been dying to ask..." George said, making Kaylee think he wanted to talk about her pregnancy. But that wasn't what George wanted to ask. "Who did you stay with when you were young?" Kaylee couldn't help but grin.

"Well, let's see... I stayed with Moody for about two years. Lupin for a year. Tonks' parents for six years. A few people you don't know. Oh and I even stayed at you place when I was just a baby. Bill, Charlie and maybe Percy will probably still remember me." At this the twins' jaws dropped and Kaylee grinned.

X- Harry Potter –X

After a while Harry, Ron and Hermione went to bed, assuring Kaylee that they really weren't mad at her for keeping everything a secret. Kaylee used the fact that their places were vacant and plopped herself down on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. It didn't take long before her view of the ceiling was blocked by four faces.

"What?" She asked confused. Ginny pointedly looked at Kaylee's stomach. "Oh. Right." She sat up and was soon joined by Ginny and Fred on the couch, while George and Angelina took a seat on the floor.

"How far along are you?" Ginny asked.

"About two months now. So I'm due in may. Oh and Ginny?"

"Hmm?" Kaylee smiled at the girl lovingly.

"Congratulations. You're going to be an aunt." It seemed that she only just realized this now, because she squealed and gave Kaylee a firm hug. When Ginny let go of her, Kaylee locked eyes with Fred, before turning to George and Angelina. "And I want the two of you to be the godparents." Again she was tackled with hugs.

"Well, I'm beat. I'm going up to bed." Ginny said with a yawn.

"Yeah, me too." Angelina said, before standing and pulling George up with her. "Let's give these two a little privacy." They all walked up the stairs, leaving Fred and Kaylee alone. Fred immediately turned to Kaylee.

"I just want you to know that, no matter what, I'm going to be here for you and our baby." Kaylee nodded, tears in her eyes. Again.

"Merlin! I hate crying!"

"It's okay. You have the right to cry." He said with a wink. "So... Now that everything's out in the open... What do we do?"


	5. Haste is never a good thing

_**A/N: I hope all of you enjoyed the last chapter. I worked really hard on it :). Someone asked me when the rest of the Weasley siblings would show up. Soon. That's all I can tell you right now. I don't know if they'll appear in this chapter. Or maybe the next. Or the one after that :P. But they will appear. And they'll bring drama, that's for sure. Well, let's get on with the story.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Leona**_

X- Harry Potter –X

Kaylee let out a sigh and pulled her feet up on the couch. What were they supposed to do know? She knew she was going to have this baby. There was no doubt about that. But what about after that? Was she fit to be a mother? Fred's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Kay?"

"I don't know. I don't know what we can do. We're not old enough to be parents. I can't believe this has happened! I'm pregnant with my best friend's baby." Fred's face fell. Best friend? He thought that maybe this whole situation would change things between them. Well, he could always try to talk about it to her, right?

"Kaylee, can't we just... Try?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Try?" She was clearly not following him.

"You know... Be more than friends?" Her jaw dropped and she seemed to be searching for words. When they didn't come, Fred continued. "I don't know if this is ever going to work... But it's worth a try, right?"

"I don't know, Fred. Can we just take a little time to think this over?" Fred nodded, trying to hide his disappointment, and stood, pulling her up with him.

"Come on. Let's get to bed. We've got classes tomorrow." She nodded and wrapped her arms around him, in desperate need of a hug. Fred pulled her close to him and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "It will be all right. I promise."

X- Harry Potter –X

Kaylee's pregnancy was the news of the day at Hogwarts and everywhere she felt the eyes of her fellow students follow her. And she was going crazy because of it. Sure, she was used to being the centre of attention, because being friends with the Weasley twins would do that for you. But this was a whole different story. She heard the whispers and saw people pointing at her, when they thought she couldn't see them. Luckily she had her friends to get her through the day. She had most of her classes with the twins, and the ones she didn't have with them, she had with Angelina and Lee (who had been filled in on everything that was said the night before). When they were sitting in the common room later that night, the whispering had subsided a little, but there were still a lot of people staring at her. After a while she couldn't take it anymore and she jumped up, running out of the common room. Fred was getting up to go after her, but Angelina stopped him, shaking her head.

"She needs a little time alone. We'll go looking for her in an hour." He sat back down with a sigh, trying to clear his head. Only to be disturbed by professor McGonnagal coming through the portrait hole a few minutes later.

"Mr. Weasley?" Fred, George and Ron looked up at her. "I meant Fred." Fred stood, looking at her with confusion. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you. You too, miss Granger." This got a confused look from everyone. Why would Hermione of all people be called to the headmaster's office? They got up and followed professor McGonnagal outside. Fred only turning to tell Angelina to start looking for Kaylee if he wasn't back in an hour. As they followed their head of house, Fred turned to Hermione.

"Do you have any idea what this is going to be about?" Hermione shook her head.

"I honestly don't know. Though I do suspect it has something to do with Kaylee and maybe Harry." They entered Dumbledore's office just in time to see Dobby disappear.

"You wanted to see us, professor?" Fred asked looking at the headmaster.

"Yes, mister Weasley. If the two of you would take a seat." He gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk. "You might be wondering why I asked the two of you to come here." Fred and Hermione nodded silently. "I have some I want to discuss with you. But firstly, Congratulations mister Weasley." Fred softly thanked him. "I know this wasn't planned, but you must remember that everything happens for a reason, even in the wizarding world. Now, I trust you share my opinion on our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Just a second miss Granger." Hermione sat back again. "I am well aware that she isn't teaching you anything, so I would suggest you find a way to teach yourselves. I'm sure that you will be capable of organizing such a thing, miss Granger." Fred could practically hear Hermione thinking. "The last matter I want to discuss with you, mister Weasley, is your dorm. I trust you know that when your baby is born, everything will be harder on miss Wilson, so I want to make sure that you will help her. And to help you with that, you will find a door in your dorm. This door will lead to a flat of some sorts, where you, miss Wilson and your future child can stay the rest of the year. If you choose to use it of course." Fred nodded at professor Dumbledore, before standing up.

"Thank you professor."

X- Harry Potter –X

Kaylee had been walking around Hogwarts for about an hour and a half, when Angelina came to find her.

"Finally! I have been looking all over for you. Fred asked me to come and find you. Apparently Dumbledore has made some arrangements for the two of you. Make that three..." Angelina grinned with a look at Kaylee's stomach.

"Okay, let's go." They ran back to the common room and up the stairs to the seventh year boys' dorm. There was no one to find, but there did appear an extra door on the far side of the room. Kaylee curiously opened the door, to find their friends waving their wands around, directed by Fred and Ginny. She giggled when she realised what was happening. They were decorating!

"What is going on in here?" Angelina said, grinning. Fred came their way and took Kaylee by the hand, showing her around the rooms.

"Dumbledore somehow arranged this for us. It's meant to help me take care of you and our little one. If that's okay with you, Kaylee." Kaylee smiled at him.

"Of course." She bent a little closer to Fred. "Besides, it'll be a nice practice for when we're in the flat above the shop." Fred laughed.

"You know, thanks to this all, I completely forgot about that." He looked at Kaylee, noticing that she looked quite a bit happier, but still stressed. "When do you want to start using this place?"

"I don't know. I think I'll be fine in my dorm for now, but I'm happy to know that it's here." She surprised him by suddenly pulling him towards her to give him a firm hug. He hugged her back, pressing a kiss on her head.

"We'll be just fine. I know it." He whispered. She looked up at him and for a moment he got lost in her eyes. He still had to get used to the colour they had, but he loved them all the same. She was beautiful, even though she could be quite moody at times. He looked around the room, which was still being decorated by their friends, and in his case family and smiled to himself. They would be all right. There was no doubt about it.

X- Harry Potter –X

_**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review! Also, If anyone wants to ask me a question, any question, just go ahead! It can be about this story, any of my other stories, my opinion on something, anything really! I love talking to people ^^ (especially answering questions :) )**_


	6. Better to lose than never love at all

_**A/N: Aaaaaand we're back again! It took me a while again, but I'm going to try and make updating this story a weekly thing.. Or maybe once every two weeks since I have three other things that will need my attention for a while.. A big Halloween/Birthday party that I'm planning(including sewing my own costume and making my own decorations), Modelling work (hoping to get a last minute notice of a cowgirl shoot for tomorrow) and... A NEW FIC! Yes, me and my best friend are about to start the adventure of trying to write our own HP fanfic together :). When it's up here, I hope you'll check it out. And as always: Please R&amp;R!**_

"Can you please sit still for five minutes?" Kaylee asked annoyed at Fred's fiddling. They we're sitting on their favourite couch in the common room, surrounded by Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Lee and George.

"Yeah, you're even more annoying than usual." Alicia grumbled. The girls were trying to finish of their ridiculously long potions essay, that the boys had given up to do a long time ago. But while George and Lee were sitting on the ground whispering about some joke they wanted to play on the slytherins during their next history of magic lesson, Fred was sitting next to Kaylee, fidgeting in his seat.

"Nah, of course he can't." George said, looking up at Kaylee with a grin. Kaylee looked at him questioningly.

"And why is that?" George grin got even bigger when Fred started slowly turning whiter and whiter.

"Because he just realised that it's almost your Birthday. Which means- " Kaylee's eyes widened.

"Telling your parents." She finished, slowly starting to panic herself. "Bloody-"

"Kaylee! Relax will you?" George's grin had vanished and he sat himself in front of Kaylee. "Sure, mom and dad will freak out at first, but they'll come around before the baby is born. Trust me."

"How do you know?" Kaylee was still freaking out, turning even whiter than Fred.

"Because mom knows what you're going through. Sure, she was older than you are now when she had Bill, but she got pregnant before she married dad. And let me tell you that, knowing my grandma, she had no support until they were actually married. So mom knows that it's not easy to do everything without parents to support you. And seeing as mom practically sees you as a daughter, she would never do the same to you." George looked sincere and Kaylee believed him.

"Fred, we'll be okay. We have to tell them as soon as possible. We can't wait until Christmas, because I'll be showing too much by then." Fred nodded. He knew they had to tell them, because Kaylee was starting to show already. Now that he was thinking about it... His stare was pulled to Kaylee. She had been absolutely glowing these past few weeks. Sure, she'd had to run away from conversations multiple times to empty her stomach, been a bit of a bitch at times and had taken up the annoying habbit of plucking food from his or George's plate when she was craving something, but he could overlook all of that. Why? Simple. After over thinking his feelings again and again, he had finally realized that his crush wasn't just a crush anymore... He was in love with Kaylee. And he wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her really bad. But he knew he couldn't, not yet. He knew Kaylee better than he knew himself and he knew that if he told her he was in love with her, she'd push him away again. And that was not something he wanted to worry about right now. She still had to answer him about trying to be more than friends, but she was becoming a master at avoiding the subject. He shook himself out of his thoughts to concentrate on the conversation the rest of the group was having.

"So tomorrow we're going to Hogsmeade, right?" Angelina asked. The rest nodded. "Are we going together?" Kaylee and George nodded, quickly followed by Fred. Alicia, Katie and Lee, however, started blushing.

"A-actually," Alicia said. "I have a date tomorrow."

"With who?" Angelina asked with a grin, obviously knowing who Alicia was talking about.

"Roger Davies." Answered Alicia, blushing even more.

"Where are you going?" Kaylee asked with a smile.

"We were planning on going to Honeydukes to stock up on sweets, then take a walk to the shrieking shack and lastly the three broomsticks." Alicia had trouble keeping the smile off of her face. Everyone was happy for her, knowing she had been crushing on Davies for quite a while now.

"I have a date too." Katie squeaked. Everyone turned to Katie. Everyone but Lee, who was looking everywhere but at Katie.

"What? With who? I didn't even know you liked someone!" Angelina said.

"Uhm... I... Uhm. Y-you kind o-of know him. Pretty well." Fred followed Katie's glances and realized most of them were directed at-

"Lee!" He shouted. Katie started blushing profusely, while Lee started whistling innocently. Kaylee started grinning like a loon.

"Oh! This is great! I thought I was noticing something about the two of you." Lee rolled his eyes.

"I don't like you being so observant. I hope that stops after the whole pregnancy thing is over."

"Probably not." A voice sounded from behind them. They turned their heads to see Ginny and one of her classmates standing there. "My sister started getting observant when she was pregnant and it only has gotten worse. Probably something to do with motherly feelings or instinct or something."

"Oh." Lee answered dumbly.

"Anyway, I wanted to congratulate you. I heard a lot of people were giving you shit about being pregnant, so I thought you might appreciate knowing that some people are actually supporting you and are happy for you." Kaylee smiled at the girl.

"Thank you. I appreciate you coming over." Ginny and the girl left after that.

"Well, that was... Short and powerful." George said looking after the two.

"I think it's nice." Kaylee answered. "Now, back to Hogsmeade. I really need to start getting some maternity wear, but they don't have anything like that in Hogsmeade. So I kind of asked Dumbledore if I could go shopping in muggle London. I understand if the two of you don't want to come, since I'll be clothes shopping mostly, but if you want you can come with us." Her words were directed at the twins.

"Of course we'll go with you." Fred answered. "And it's a great opportunity to give Angie a look at the shop."

"OI! That's no fair!" Lee said. "I wanted to see the shop first!"

"Yeah, well, you were the one to go out on a date." Lee grumbled a response, earning a hit on the shoulder from Katie.

"Stop whining. We'll visit them over Christmas break, I'm sure we'll get to see the shop then." This seemed to cheer Lee up a little, and when Kaylee started yawning, the group started to pack their stuff and going to their dorms, ready for some sleep.

X- Harry Potter –X

They decided to floo directly into the shop, making a cloud of dust fly up. Kaylee started coughing, before waving her wand, effectively removing all of the dust in the shop. The twins started showing Angelina around the shop, while Kaylee went up to the flat. She started walking around, thinking about how they were going to do this. When they bought the shop, there had been just enough bedrooms. One for her, one for Fred and one for George. Now that there was a little one on the way, they were one room short. Of course she could share her room with the baby for a while, but that wasn't going to last forever, because children grew up. Maybe she could save up her share of the profits to buy herself a nice little place in a few years. But the shop had to make profit first.

"I'm leaving the flat for the three of you." A voice said from behind her, making her jump.

"George! You scared me." Then his words sunk in. "No. I can't ask that of you. _We_ can't ask that of you." He smiled.

"You're not asking anything from me. I think it's time that me and Fred start creating a little distance. Not much of course, but we're going to have to face it. You're going to have a family. And one day I will have a family too."

"You're right. One day. But not now. We'll figure something out." Kaylee said softly.

"Kay?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you give him a chance?"

"What do you mean?"

"Fred. Why don't you give him a chance? You know he wants to. And don't think I don't notice the way you avoid the subject when anyone starts talking about your relationship." Kaylee sighed, making her way over to the window that overlooked Diagon Alley.

"It's not that easy George. You know of my past now. You know who my father is. I said he doesn't know about me, but you can never be too sure. I won't allow myself to bring you in danger."

"Don't you get it? We are in danger anyway. We're friends with Harry freaking Potter! One of the best know deatheaters hates my family! And we're a part of the order of the phoenix! If anything we're just as wanted as Harry. And yes, maybe the war that's coming will be the end of some of us, but don't let that stand in the way of your luck. Trust me Kay, you won't regret giving it a chance." Kaylee started tearing up after his speech and gave him a firm hug. Maybe George was right. But was it wise to risk her friendship with Fred because the brewing feelings inside of her might be something more than a crush? They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and George let go of her. Kaylee turned back to the window, and was still over thinking George's words, when Fred came to stand next to her, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"We have quite a view from here, don't we?" He said with a smile. Kaylee's heart skipped a beat when she saw that smile.

"Yeah, we do." Fred looked at her with a slightly sad smile.

"George was talking about leaving the flat for us."

"I already told him not to."

"Me too. I would gladly give up part of my room as a nursery, while we build an extra room." Kaylee looked at him, surprised.

"You want to build an extra room for the little one?" Fred nodded.

"Yes. I want the two of you close. Especially now." Looking into his determined eyes, Kaylee made a decision. She had noticed George and Angelina 'discreetly' leaving the flat while Fred had been talking to her, so she knew they had privacy.

"Fred? Maybe you won't have to."

"Have to what?"

"Build an extra room." He looked at her, confusion and a bit of hope in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kaylee bit her lip, before answering.

"Well, I've been thinking about what you asked me a while back. And after talking with George just now, I realize that I can't let this fear take control of my whole life. So... I think I would like to try..." She didn't have to finish her sentence, because Fred took her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. Kaylee sighed into the kiss, relaxing for the first time since she found out that she was pregnant. Somehow this kiss made her feel that everything was going to be okay. They broke apart when the need for breath was becoming too big.

"So is it okay if I call you my girlfriend from now on?" He asked, still panting.

"Yes." She giggled.

"Good. But, even though I enjoy kissing you more then I know I will enjoy our shopping trip, I think it's time to get going." Kaylee nodded, and started for the door, a smile on her face. Fred stopped her for a second to give her a kiss and then opened the door for her.

"Took you long enough." George said, laying on the counter where the register was going to be. Angelina hit him over the head, commenting on how he shouldn't be rude to a pregnant woman, which earned her a laugh and thumbs up from Kaylee.

"Good to see you happy. I turned out your talk turned out well?" Angelina asked, not even trying to hide her curiosity. Kaylee smiled when she felt Fred's fingers tangling with her own and nodded at Angelina, Who let out a high pitched squeal. For a tough jock, she sure was a drama queen sometimes. After Angelina was done dancing around at her best friends finally getting together, they left for muggle London.

X- Harry Potter –X

"This is cute." Angelina said, holding up a sea-green fit and flare dress, with a small black belt. Kaylee nodded and put the dress with the other clothes she'd already laid apart for fitting. "You know... Now that you and Fred are officially a couple, I think you should buy something sexy too. Just in case."

"I don't know Angie." Kaylee answered, while looking at the door nervously. Fred and George had gone out to get something to eat and drink for the four of them. "I don't know how long it will take until we're ready for that again."

"You never know, right?"

"Well... looking around can't hurt." Kaylee conceded. Eventually Kaylee bought three bags full of clothing, in different sizes. Fred and George returned seconds after Kaylee paid for her clothes and they took their food and drinks to a park nearby. "Thank you for coming with me." Kaylee said to her friends and boyfriend. Even though she would have to get used to it, she quite liked the sound of it.

"That's what we're here for." Angie said with a smile. They talked animatedly for a while, before George and Angelina decided to take a walk, leaving Fred and Kaylee alone. Fred put his arm around her and pressed a kiss on her head, before starting to talk softly.

"Do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?" He asked.

"I don't know. On one hand I want it to be a surprise. On the other hand, it might help with buying stuff and painting the nursery. What do you think?"

"Would you mind knowing? I'm really excited about finding out." Kaylee laughed at his excitement and agreed.

"Okay. We'll go to madame Pomfrey when we're back at school." It was quiet for a while, before Fred cleared his throat.

"I was thinking... Maybe we can go looking for furniture during Christmas break. Just the two of us."

"You mean for the nursery?" Fred nodded. "I would like that very much."

"Good." Not long after that they had to return to school, making it back just in time for dinner.

X- Harry Potter –X

After dinner, Fred and Kaylee made their way to the hospital wing, both nervous as hell. Of course, Madame Pomfrey started worrying when she saw Kaylee entering.

"Oh dear, is everything all right?" Kaylee was quick to reassure the woman.

"Yes, I'm fine. We were just wondering... Would it be possible to find out the gender?" Madame Pomfrey smiled.

"Of course dear, if you would lie down on one of the beds." Kaylee did as asked and Fred took a seat next to her, grabbing her hand. "I'll do a few check-ups first." Kaylee nodded and smiled at Fred, while the mediwitch waved her wand over her stomach, muttering a few spells, before smiling.

"Everything seems to be in order. I'm going to use a spell that'll show us the heartbeat and the gender at the same time. You'll see the heartbeat projected above your stomach in either blue or pink. I'm sure you know which colour is which gender." Kaylee and Fred nodded and Madame Pomfrey started to wave her wand again. A few second later a projection appeared above Kaylee's stomach.

"Oh dear." Madame Pomfrey said.

_**A/N: Yes, I know. I am being very mean here.. My apologies. I hope you leave me a review. And I'm still here to answer any question you want to ask me. Either in private (just PM me) or through a review (in this case I will answer your question in an author's note with the next chapter). Now I'm going to bed (it's 3 AM right here and I have to get up fairly early for family breakfast) Night Night!**_


	7. Twice the Love

_**A/N: *Throws hands up in the air* Don't shoot me please! I meant to update like.. Two weeks ago.. but yeah.. Like I said in my last a/n, I have been very busy the past few weeks. My party is in 6 days (which isn't technically Halloween anymore, but hey, who cares right? As long as it's fun. Now, on with the story! You've waited long enough! Please remember to review! (Look at it like an early birthday present for me o:) ) Oh! And before I forget! Tell me if I'm getting a bit predictable, because I promise I will find a way to shock you guys when that happens!**_

X- Harry Potter –X

Kaylee panicked slightly when she heard madame Pomfrey's words. She hadn't even had the chance to look at her stomach herself, before the mediwitch had said it.

"What's wrong? Is there something wrong with the baby? Madame Pomfrey?" Kaylee looked at Fred, to see if he understood why Madame Pomfrey looked so... well.. Surprised. Fred looked at the projection, wide-eyed and white as a ghost. In other words: He looked ready to faint. When she got no answer, Kaylee looked at her stomach, scared of what she would see. Her jaw dropped when she saw not one, but TWO heartbeats. Both were pink. She looked at Fred again. He started to get a bit of colour back into his face, and no longer looked like he was going to faint. Madame Pomfrey turned to Kaylee.

"It seems like you're going to have-"

"Twins." Fred finished for her. "We're having twins..." He turned to Kaylee, the corners of his mouth turned slightly upwards and twinkles in his eyes.

"Well... This is quite a shock. On the other hand... Maybe not so much." Kaylee managed to say, before Fred hugged her. With his arms still around Kaylee, Fred turned back to Madame Pomfrey.

"Is there anything we have to keep in mind or do now we know this?" He asked.

"I suggest telling your parents as soon as possible and ask your mother about when she was pregnant with you and your twin. She might have some helpful tips. And whenever you think there's something wrong, just come to me." With those words she left the two students alone, so they could talk about the news they'd just got.

"It seems like we'll be buying everything double." Fred said, the twinkling still evident in his eyes.

"And pink." Kaylee said, finally concentrating on the gender of the babies she was carrying. Fred's eyes seemed to light up even more and Kaylee couldn't help but giggle, despite her extra worries now that she knew she was going to have to take care of two babies.

"I know it's going to be hard, but I have to confess that I love the idea of having twin girls with you." Fred joked. Kaylee smiled at him, before standing up from the bed she had been laying on.

"How about going to the common room and telling our friends and your family about this?" Fred grabbed her hand in response and practically skipped out of the common room.

X- Harry Potter –X

They had rounded up their friends and sat down in the living area in the dorm that Dumbledore had arranged for Fred and Kaylee.

"Okay you guys, what's going on?" Alicia asked impatiently. They had dragged her away from Davies, who Alicia now could call her boyfriend.

"Whoa, grumpy much?" Katie teased.

"Shut up Kates. They just dragged me away from my boyfriend, just as we were planning on going to some secret passage to snog."

"Trust me, you'll want to hear this." Fred said with a grin, as he put his arms around his girlfriend. Everyone looked at them expectantly. Kaylee blushed a little.

"We're going to need a lot of help in a while.. Because... Well... We think that two girls may be a lot to handle, without you guys helping us." Behind her Fred's grin widened as their friends' looks went from confused to shocked and finally joy. The girls jumped up and started hugging Kaylee, while the guys started clapping Fred on the back.

"I can't believe you're having twin girls!" Angelina practically shouted. Kaylee smiled and enjoyed everyone's enthusiasm. She was sure they would never stand alone, as long as they had all their great friends around them.

X-Harry Potter –X

After they ate dinner in the great hall, the group went back to the common room. After about an hour or two Kaylee started getting tired, so she stood and stretched.

"Where are you going?" Fred asked softly.

"I'm getting tired, so I think I'm going up to bed." Fred glanced at their friends, who weren't paying attention to them, before taking Kaylee by the hand and leading her over to a quiet corner.

"I was thinking... How do you feel about using the rooms Dumbledore gave us? It'll give us a chance to get used to living together like we're going to do in the flat after this year." Kaylee bit her lip. He had a point. It might be smart to start getting used to it, but it might as well be the worst thing they could do.

"I don't know Fred."

"We don't have to anything, you know that right? I could just transform one of the couches into a bed and we could just start of as roommates. Take our time to get used to it. I just want to be near you, in case there's something that goes wrong." She was very touched by his caring attitude and took a decision.

"Okay." Fred smiled at her.

"Okay?" She nodded.

"I'll get my stuff for the night from the girls' dorm and ask the house-elves to move the rest of my stuff tomorrow." She did as she said and soon she was going up the stairs towards the boys' dorm, Fred following her. When they entered their own dorm, she turned to Fred, a blush evident on her cheeks. "I don't know if I'm comfortable enough to share a bed already." Fred softly put his hand on her cheek and smiled at her.

"It's okay. I'll just change one of the couches. Don't worry about it, okay?" She nodded. "Would you mind if I go back to the gang? Or would you like me to stay for a while?" Kaylee shook her head.

"Go and have fun. I'm going to bed." Fred started to make his way to the door, but halted when Kaylee called out his name. When he turned he was caught by surprise as she practically jumped into his arms. "You weren't planning on leaving without a goodnight's kiss, were you?" Her giggling was interrupted when Fred pushed her softly into the wall, his lips connecting to hers. They weren't big on the whole level of PDA like most of their classmates seemed to be, so they didn't get many chances to kiss each other during the school day. But when they did get the chance, their kisses were quite... steamy. So when Fred came down ten minutes later, his hair was messy, his lips a little swollen and his ears red.

X- Harry Potter-X

Kaylee woke up screaming, so it was no surprise Fred stood next to her in mere seconds.

"Kay? Are you okay? What's wrong?" He sat next to her and pulled her shaking body to his. "It's okay sweetheart. I'm here." He had gotten used to her bad dreams, since she'd had them since second year. Of course she wouldn't tell him nor George what they were about, so they weren't able to help her.

"I can't believe I had that stupid nightmare again." She cried. "Why does it have to keep coming back?" Her tears were soaking his shirt, but he didn't really notice it.

"It's okay. Nothing can harm you. It wasn't real." His words made her calm down a little, but she stiffened for a moment when he said them. After a while he heard her speak.

"It wasn't real... _yet_. There's a reason I never told anyone about my nightmares Fred." He looked down at her, realisation in his eyes.

"Kay... Your nightmares... Are they about... _him_?" Kaylee nodded grimly. In response, Fred hugged her even tighter. "Don't worry he will never get you. Nothing's going to harm you. Not while I'm around." His words made her feel a little better, but she was unable to get her dreams out of her head.

"Fred?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?" He looked her in the eyes for a second before answering her.

"Of course. I'll stay with you whenever you need me."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He crawled under the covers and pulled her against him, stroking her hair until she fell asleep, before drifting off himself.

_**A/N: YES! I did in fact use a lyric from one of my favourite songs from 'Sweeney Todd'. Also I just realized that I haven't put a disclaimer into this story, So here it goes:**_

_**I **__**JesseLoverLeona**__** do not own anything in the Harry Potter Universe, except kaylee Wilson and any other character that doesn't seem familiar. If I did Fred would still be alive and married to me!**_

_**Now that that's done... I really want to know if anyone has a shipname for Kaylee and Fred. PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW! **_

_**Love,**_

_**Leona**_


	8. Shocking revelations 1

_**A/N: Okay, so I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped... I really want to know how many of you are still reading this (despite the fact that my updating is quite slow). Because I'm starting to feel the threat of a writer's block coming and I'm hoping that knowing if you still like the story will help me.. Anyway, here we go again.. Let's get this show on the road! In this chapter: Fred and Kaylee have permission to leave Hogwarts for Kaylee's birthday..Which means going to the Burrow!**_

X- Harry Potter -X

Kaylee woke up in Fred's arms the next morning. She had slept all through the night, without any nightmares. She slowly turned in his arms, trying not to wake him up as she did so. She smiled as she saw the way his hair was sticking up, despite the lenght. She reminded herself that she would have to convince the twins to get a haircut soon. Maybe Mrs Weasley could cut it when they were visiting this weekend. Kaylee's eyes shot open as she realized that it was her birthday this weekend, which meant that they were going to tell Mr and Mrs Weasley about the babies. As if he sensed that she was starting to freak out, Fred opened his eyes and looked at her with concern.

"Are you okay, Kaylee?" She shook her head, starting to get a little white around her nose, which made Fred realize what was happening. "Stop stressing please. It's not good for the girls." This made Kaylee panic even more.

"Do you have any idea what day it is?" She asked softly.

"Yes. It's Friday, which means that tomorrow we're going to tell my parents about the babies."

"How can you be so calm?" Kaylee asked, panic stil evident in her voice. Fred looked at her, his blue eyes slightly calming her.

"Because I know we're going to be okay. We can do this together. Look at everyone who is supporting us already. George and Lee, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Ginny and the golden trio.. Even most of the professors are behind us. No matter what mom and dad say, I will be here for you." His words calmed het down even further, but she was still scared for what the weekend would bring.

X- Harry Potter -X

Kaylee couldn't sleep. She had been laying in bed for a couple of hours already, but she just couldn't sleep. The door to the living room was open and the sound of Fred's soft snoring drifted into the room. Apparantly he really wasn't worrying about telling his parents. Then again... When did the Weasley boys ever lose any sleep? She was almost sure that the twins could sleep through anything. With a sigh she turned to her other side, once again. She started thinking about ways to tell Mr and Mrs Weasley. Because she was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that the snoring in the other room had stopped, so when a weight made the bed dip a little, she jumped.

"We'll be alright, Kay. I promise." When Fred's arms went around her, Kaylee let out a shaky sigh. The rest of the night was filled with just laying there together, every now and then a reassuring sentence from Fred broke the silence, but that was all.

X- Harry Potter –X

Fred, Kaylee, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were gathered in Dumbledore's office, ready to floo to the Burrow. Fred was standing with his arm around his girlfriend, both of them trying to calm down a little. Kaylee had opted to wear bright blue maternity jeans, a cream-colored blouse and one of Fred's Weasley jumpers (which served to hide her babybump). One by one they left the office. First Ginny, then Harry, Hermione, Ron and George. Just as Kaylee wanted to step towards the fireplace, Dumbledore turned to her and Fred.

"You don't need to worry. Just tell them and if you need any help you can just send a patronus to me." Kaylee nodded, grateful for the kind words of the headmaster. She took a deep breath, before stepping into the fireplace and flooing to the Burrow.

"Kaylee dear! It's so good to see you." Mrs Weasley came over to hug Kaylee, who tried to keep her stomach as far away from Mrs Weasley as possible. When Mrs. Weasley stiffened for a little bit, Kaylee feared the worst, but when they pulled back, Mrs Weasley was still smiling. After another 5 seconds, Fred stepped out of the fireplace, smiling nervously when his mother hugged him. Kaylee made sure to give him a reassuring smile. She knew he had been behaving like he wasn't scared, but she knew he really wanted his parents to approve. So did she. The Weasley's were very important to her, since they were the closest thing to parents that she had. And yes, getting pregnant at (almost) seventeen wasn't really something to be proud of, but she still really wanted the Weasleys to accept that it happened, because she was carrying their granddaughters, wether they liked it or not. When everyone had greeted each other, they all moved to the kitchen, where Mrs Weasley had prepared a big, delicious lunch. Kaylee couldn't help but smile when she saw all her favourite food on the table, including an enormous chocolate cake. They sat down at the table, Kaylee in her favorite spot: in between Fred and George. Mrs Weasley smiled at Kaylee, before handing her a bowl with baked beans, which Kaylee, in turn, took from her, smiling back. Until she smelled the beans. _Oh no! Not now! Not here! _No matter how hard Kaylee begged her body to behave, she couldn't shake of the nauseousness, so she had to jump up and run toward the lavatory, where she emptied her stomach.

"Kaylee? I thought you were over the morning sickness?" Fred had followed her and was now kneeling behind her, keeping her hair out of her face.

"Morning sickness?" They both froze when they heard Mrs Weasley's voice coming from behind them. Fred jumped up, looking terrified, while Kaylee felt the urge to throw up again. Which she did...

X- Harry Potter -X

Mrs. Weasley had ordered Fred and Kaylee to take a seat in the living room, while she was getting Mr Weasley. Kaylee was nervously biting her lip, while Fred was fiddling with his fingers. This wasn't how they planned them on finding out, but they couldn't do anything about it now. After 5 minutes of torture, Mr and Mrs Weasley finally entered the room, their faces not giving anything away on their mood, which could either be _really_ good or _really _bad. Kaylee feared it would be the last. When Mrs Weasley finally opened her mouth, Kaylee unintentionally flinched, before there was even a word said.

"How far along are you dear?" Mrs Weasley asked calmly.

"T-three m- months." She stuttered out her answer, while Fred grabbed her hand for support. Mrs Weasley nodded, still eerily calm. But after a few seconds of silence, she suddenly stepped forward and pulled Kaylee up and into her arms.

"Don't worry, dears. We're not mad at you. Well... Not anymore. Of course we were shocked when Dumbledore told us-" Kaylee pulled back, looking confused.

"Wait, what?"

"Dumbledore told us. He expected we would need some time to get used to the idea of the two of you having a baby, and he thought us yelling at you would give you a lot of extra stress." Kaylee was silent for a few moments, before turning to Fred.

"I think we need to have a talk with our headmaster. It would have been nice to know that all the worrying we did wasn't necessary at all." Fred nodded, before standing up and hugging his mother. "Thank you for understanding mum. But we might have a little extra news for you." Mrs. Weasley frowned at him.

"You'd better not tell me that George got Angelina pregnant too."

"No I didn't!" Sounded George's voice from behind the kitchen door. Kaylee grinned.

"You can stop eavesdropping now guys!" With those words the door flew open and everyone stepped into the living room. Now back to the other news... Fred?" Fred nodded and turned back to his parents.

"Well, it seems like we'll be needing a lot of advice from you mum. Madame Pomfrey had some news for us a few days ago..."

"We're expecting twins." Kaylee finished for him. When those words left Kaylee's mouth, Mrs Weasley had to sit down for a second.

"Twins?" Kaylee nodded, before stepping back and removing the Weasley sweater, which had been covering her babybump. Mrs Weasley looked at the bump before standing up.

"Can I touch your stomach, dear?" Kaylee smiled.

"Of course." Mrs. Weasley carefully put her hands on Kaylee's stomach, smiling when she felt the hardness of the stomach.

X- Harry Potter – X

After the scene in the living room, everyone made their way back to the kitchen, to finish the lunch Mrs Weasley had prepared. When they were about halfway through, someone knocked on the door, before swinging it open. Everyone started smiling and grinning when they saw who were standing in the doorway.

"Surprise!" Sounded a few very familiar voices. Kaylee jumped up and ran towards the two redheads that were standing in the front of the group.

"Bill! Charlie! What are you doing here?" The men grinned.

"We wouldn't miss the birthday of our second favorite girl in the world!" Said Charlie.

"Second favorite? I'm hurt!" Kaylee grinned as she said this, indicating that she was joking.

"Sorry hun, family first." Bill grinned at Ginny, who gave him a thumbs up.

"Hey guys, are you done flirting with my girlfriend?" Fred said from the table, only half joking.

"Girlfriend?" Charlie asked, while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Finally! Took you long enough!" Bill said with a grin.

"Yeah well, it would have been better if the other thing took him half as long." George put in his two cents. Kaylee's eyes widened as she realized what George just said.

"What do you mean, little brother?" Bill asked, while looking confused. Charlie was frowning at Kaylee, who was still looking at George, completely shell shocked.

"U-uhm... Fred?" Fred's eyes were shooting daggers at George, but when he heard Kaylee say his name, he moved his stare to his older brothers, grinning as he did so.

"Congratulations!" This got the two oldest Weasley siblings looking even more confused.

"with wat?"

"Becoming uncles." Fred said, pretending to be bored, like it was the most normal thing in the world to tell your family that you're going to be parents when you haven't even left school. For a moment there was a complete silence, before another voice came from the group, which was momentarily forgotten.

"KAYLEE WILSON! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" Kaylee flinched as the man who had taken quite a portion of her upbringing on his shoulders yelled for the first time in a long, long time.

"Remus-"

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" Remus Luping was quite a sight when he was angry. He turned really red and started showing a few wolfish qualities.

"Remus, calm yourself." Sounded another voice.

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, NYMPHADORA!" Kaylee covered her ears, knowing that this would only lead to a huge, loud discussion. No one should call Nymphadora Tonks by her first name. _Ever_. Luckily Mrs Weasley managed to calm both of the yelling adults down, and urged them to come in, which revealed the last guest they brought with them. Kaylee immediately dropped to her knees to throw her arms around the neck of the big, black dog that had just entered. The dog started wagging his tail.

"Sirius! Oh I'm so glad to see you!" When Kaylee stood back up, Sirius transformed back to his human form, only to throw his arms back around her.

"Kaylee. I know you probably don't want to hear this, but you remind me of your mother so much right now. You know, when she had you." Kaylee blushed. Sirius was the only one who had ever shown her a picture of her mother. He had found it in his house when they were cleaning and had Fred and George bring her to grimmauld place to look at it.

"Excuse me, but I would like to know how this happened." Remus said, now back to the calm person he normally was. Tonks was still trying to calm down. It was really weird how mad she could get over such a small thing as using her full name. Of course this was the moment George decided he needed to open his mouth again.

"Well you see, Remus, when a boy and a girl love each other very much-" Kaylee decided she had to cut him off right there.

"George Weasley! Shut you bloody trap or you can forget being godfather!" They hadn't really talked about it yet, but she knew Fred really wanted George to be godfather of one of their baby girls.

"You want me to be godfather?" George was unusually calm all of a sudden. Fred smiled at Kaylee, a look of gratefulness in his eyes, as he put his arm around his twin brother.

"Yes, George. We want you to be godfather." George smiled at Fred and then hugged him. The other people in the room obviously thought it was just their crazy personalities that made them hug for a really long time, but Kaylee knew it was because both twins were having tears in their eyes. For a pair of pranksters, they could be quite emotional at times. Kaylee decided to take away the attention from the twins, by addressing the rest of the people in the room.

"Before any of you ask, no we do not know about the rest of the godparents yet. It was just a given that we would ask George first, and it kind of slipped just now." Everyone smiled at Kaylee, showing that they understood.

X- Harry Potter -X

After they all spent the afternoon together and had dinner, Remus, Tonks and Sirius went back home and the rest went to the living room. Kaylee had become very tired from the long day, so Mrs Weasley and Fred told her to lay down on the couch. After a lot of discussion she finally did as told and laid down on the couch, her head in Fred's lap. She looked around the room at her friends. Harry and Ron were playing a game of wizard's chess at the table in a corner in the room, while Ginny, Bill, Charlie and George took up another corner, playing exploding snap. Hermione was laying on her stomach in the front of the fire, her nose in a book. Mr and Mrs Weasley were having a quiet conversation, occasionally sharing a secretive smile. Kaylee let her gaze glide back to Hermione. After looking at the girl for a while, Kaylee noticed that she hadn't changed the page. Not even once. To her it was quite obvious why. She had seen Hermione looking at Ron more and more often. She suspected that Hermione was heavily crushing in Ron, but the git was to stupid to notice.

"Kaylee?" Fred's soft voice got her attention and she looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Have you thought about who you want to make the other godparents?"

"Actually, I have. I really want Angelina to be Godmother to one of the babies. And I want Harry and Ginny to be godparents to the other." Fred thought about this.

"You know, I have a feeling that those are the right choices, but I don't know why." Kaylee smiled.

"Same with me. I know I want Harry and Ginny to be godparents together, but I don't know why. Something just tells me that they would be the best people for the job." They shared a smile, before yawning.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Fred asked. Kaylee nodded, before standing up, Fred following.

"We're going up to bed." Everyone told them goodnight and they went up the stairs together. When they were standing in front of Percy's old room, Fred softly kissed her goodnight. Just as he started to make his way toward his and George's room, Kaylee stopped him.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Fred turned back around, blue eyes sparkling, but a serious expression on his face.

"Are you sure?" Kaylee nodded. "Okay, I'll go and get changed and then come back." Kaylee smiled and stepped into the room, waving her wand to make the room smell like roses. Not that she was planning anything, but the room hadn't been used in a while. She quickly changed into a striped playsuit type of pyjama, before moving toward the nearest bathroom to brush her teeth. Just as she opened the door to the room again, Fred showed up behind her, ready for bed. He closed the door behind them, before crawling under the covers and snuggling up to her.

_**A/N: Okay, so this was a lot of work for me. I did not know where I was going with this chapter when I started writing it and I had to figure out how to use my new computer, which didn't help my concentration. Anyway, I hope you all like it and I really, really want to hear what you think of it. I will be trying to start writing the next chapter of this story, but I am currently reading a really good book, so I want to finish that too.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Leona**_

_**P.S.: For the people who are intersted: I know what the nursery is going to look like.**_

_**P.P.S.: No I am not telling you just yet ;) You'll have to wait until it's Christmas in the story ;)**_

_**P.P.P.S.: I might write faster if you let me know what you think of the story so REVIEW PLEASE 3**_


	9. Shocking revelations 2

_**A/N: I got this one up as soon as I could. Still love getting reviews ;)**_

X- Harry Potter -X

Kaylee woke up smiling. She'd had such a great dream. After thinking about her dream for a while, she turned to Fred, who was staring at her, with his ever sparkling eyes.

"Morning."

"Morning." Fred leaned over and gave her a kiss. "You know, I have been thinking-"

"It's too early to think, Kay." Kaylee softly punched his shoulder.

"Be serious for a moment. I was thinking... I kind of like waking up with you by my side." Fred looked at her for a moment, before realization dawned on him.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"If you mean that I want us to sleep in the same bed from now on, then yes. But that's it. I don't want to do anything else for a while."

"I know Kay, You don't have to worry. I won't push you into anything you don't want to do."

"Thank you." A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Oi lovebirds! Time to get out of bed!" George's voice sounded from the other side. "We're going to Diagon Alley after breakfast." Kaylee threw the covers aside and got out of bed, Fred following after her. They decided to get dressed after breakfast, so they went down in their pajamas.

"Sleep well dears?" Mrs Weasley asked when they stepped into the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you Mrs Weasley." Mrs Weasley sighed.

"When will you learn to call me Molly?" Kaylee just smiled and sat down in between Fred and George.

"Unbelievable." George said softly. "You should hear her when I even mention being alone with a girl. The two of you sleep together and she doesn't say a thing!" Kaylee laughed.

"George, stop whining. Kaylee needs all the help she can get, and I think it's wise to have someone near her at night." George didn't say anything about it after that, though Kaylee was sure he would make some joke about it later.

X- Harry Potter -X

After breakfast everyone went of to their own rooms and the different bathrooms to get ready. Kaylee had just finished showering and dressing and was now looking in the mirror, putting her hair up in a ponytail. Ever since her friends had found out who she really was, she'd stopped using her transformation spells, which meant that her own piercing blue eyes were staring back at her. A knock on the door startled her for a moment.

"Come in." Ginny stepped inside, closely followed by Hermione. "Hey girls."

"Hey." Hermione said.

"Mum send us to see if you were ready."

"Yes, I just need to put on my shoes and then I'll come down with you." She grabbed her shoes and started putting them on. She wasn't that far along yet, but she already had some difficulties with the bump. She could only imagine what it would be like if she was a little bigger. "Let's go."

Apparently Kaylee was the last one done, so when she appeared in the kitchen, they immediately got ready to floo to the Leaky Cauldron. They started to split up, some getting ready to buy Christmas presents and in Ron's case a last-minute birthday present for Kaylee and others to get a drink or new school supplies. Fred, George and Kaylee decided to go and take a look at the shop, before going gift shopping. The twins went around the shop, deciding how they wanted it to look, while Kaylee walked up the stairs, toward the flat. After taking another look around what would become the living room, Kaylee went to look at the bedrooms. She was just wondering how they would decide who got which bedroom, the twins came inside.

"What are you doing, Kay?" George asked, as Fred hugged his girlfriend from behind.

"I was thinking about bedrooms and how to decorate." Kaylee said.

"Wel, we have been thinking, and we decided-" Fred began.

"That you and Fred should take this bedroom and the one next door, so you'll be close to the twins when they're born." George finished for him.

"You really thought about this? I'm impressed."

"Hey!"

"We can be very mature if we want to."

"Yeah, we just don't want to a lot of the time." Kaylee couldn't help but laugh at the twins' words.

"I think we should get to shopping, because we have to be at that new pub in about an hour and a half." She said, while looking at her watch.

X- Harry Potter -X

They arrived at the new pub exactly on time. When they stepped inside, it wasn't hard to find their group, since they took over about half the pub. After they sat down and ordered their drinks, everyone started singing Happy Birthday for Kaylee, before starting to pass around the gifts. The first gift she opened came from Bill and contained a huge pile of candy. Then came Hermione's, which was a book, of course, on baby names, which was something Kaylee was really happy with. Harry and Ron had put their money together and bought her an owl, which she had been talking about getting for at least a year now. Charlie got her a new pair of gloves, Ginny bought her a book full of beauty spells and George got her a bag of zonko's finest pranks. Second to last were Mr and Mrs Weasley, who handed Kaylee a fairly big present.

"I know it's your birthday, but I thought you might appreciate the thought behind this gift." Mrs Weasley explained, before Kaylee opened it. When she did, she let out a gasp. On her lap were laying two beautifully knitted baby blankets in white and green. In the right corner of both the blankets there was 'W' knitted into the fabric.

"They're beautiful. Were they Fred and George's?" Mrs Weasley nodded with a teary smile, bringing tears to Kaylee's eyes as well. Kaylee stood and hugged her, thanking her again. After that, Fred got her attention, by taking her hand and putting a small gift in it. Inside the gift was a pair of earrings she had seen when they went shopping in muggle London. She gave him a light kiss and smiled at him.

"Thank you, they're beautiful."

"I have another gift, but you'll get that tonight, when we're alone. It's kind of a personal gift." This got Kaylee curious, but she decided not to say anything about it. They enjoyed another round of drinks, before heading back to the Burrow to get their stuff.

X- Harry Potter -X

When they got back to the castle, they were just in time for dinner. Katie, Lee, Alicia and Angelina were all waiting for them to get back and congratulated Kaylee as soon as she had sat down. They all had gifts for Kaylee, which consisted of: Another bag of Zonko's products from Lee, a muggle novel from Katie and a silver bracelet from Alicia. Angelina had bought Kaylee a formal maternity dress, that automatically turned to the right size when you put it on, claiming she'd need it over Christmas break and for New Years eve. Kaylee shook her head at Angelina. She had liked the dress immediately when she opened it, but she knew these kind of magical dresses were pretty expensive. When she mentioned that, Angelina told her not to worry, since her dad paid for it. Kaylee couldn't help but grin at Angelina. After dinner was over, the group made their way up to the common room, where more people congratulated Kaylee with her birthday. After most of the Gryffindor students had congratulated her, Kaylee finally got time to take a break. She was laying down on the couch, her head in Fred's lap and her feet dangling over the edge of the couch. Lee was sitting in an armchair nearby, Katie seated in his lap. The couch across from the chair was occupied by George, Angelina and Ginny. Harry and Ron were laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling, talking about quidditch. Alicia had abandoned them after dinner, probably to make out with her boyfriend and no one knew where Hermione had run off to. Everyone suspected she could be found at the library. Kaylee was dozing off, enjoying the way Fred was stroking her hair. After a while, Fred cleared his throat softly.

"Kay?" He whispered, while softly nudging her shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"I still have a present for you." Kaylee opened her eyes, grinning.

"That's right! Am I getting it now? I'm curious!" Fred smiled at her and motioned to George, who got up and ran up the stairs. It took him about thirty seconds to come back down and hand Fred another small gift, similar to the one he had given her that afternoon. Kaylee opened it, quickly, but careful at the same time. She gasped when she saw the beautiful silver necklace, the heart-shaped medallion hanging from it glittering in the light of the fire. Then she noticed the engraving on the front of the medallion and she looked up at Fred, eyes wide. She noticed him looking at her, fidgeting nervously. She knew what he meant with the words engraved into the medallion, but wasn't sure if she was ready to accept the meaning of it. She let her eyes drift back to the beautiful piece of jewelry, reading the words again.

_You have my heart. Keep it safe._

It reminded her of the moment they became best friends. She let her mind wander back in time.

_She was late. Way too late. Mcgonnagal was going to kill her when she found out that she had missed the first lesson of the year. Even though professor Mcgonnagal had watched her over the summer, she wouldn't hesitate to give Kaylee detention on the first day of her first year. The problem was: She was lost. So very, very lost. Kaylee slowly started to panic, her hurried walk turning into a run. She was running through the halls, realizing too late that mrs. Norris, Filch's cat was standing in the middle of the hall, making her trip over the stupid animal, who scurried of, to get Filch. Kaylee started panicking even more, not knowing which way she should run. She tried not to scream, when a pair of hands pulled her behind a tapestry. Another pair of hands quickly covered her mouth, a boy's voice shushing her._

"_Be quiet. You don't want Filch to catch you and giving you detention!" Someone whispered. She nodded, showing that she understood and the hands disappeared. They stayed quiet, until they were sure that the caretaker had come and gone. Kaylee followed the boys out of the hidden passage, and her jaw dropped when she noticed that they were twins. Better yet, they were the Weasley twins._

"_Thank you!" She said, before turning around, ready to keep looking for her classroom. She was stopped by one of the boys._

"_Where do you think you're going?" _

"_You can't just run away!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because we showed you the secret passage!"_

"_So?"_

"_So?! So you have to keep it a secret!" Kaylee shook her head._

"_You boys are crazy!" The twin on the left raised his eyebrow._

"_Ah, but we're a good crazy. At least we're not completely bonkers, like Filch." Kaylee grinned._

"_You've got a point."_

"_Good. Now, we're off to cause some havoc. You in?" Kaylee shook her head._

"_No, I'm going to head up to the common room. Have fun with your havoc causing." She was once again stopped by the twins._

"_Remember: You've got our secret. You have to keep it safe." Kaylee laughed, nodded and went on her way, searching for the common room._

Kaylee shook herself out of her thoughts and concentrated back on Fred, kissing him on the lips. Thinking of that memory made her see how much they meant to her. Even then. When she pulled back and looked him in the eyes, she felt the butterflies fly around in her stomach. She saw the love in his eyes and felt a warmth spreading through her veins. Suddenly she didn't feel scared anymore. She knew how she felt. And she wanted to tell him. So she did.

"I love you." The words came out fast and soft, but he caught them anyway. Before she knew what was happening, he pulled her on his lap and started kissing her like his life depended on it.

"OI!" All their friends were pretending to be disgusted. Kaylee grinned at them, before standing up.

"I'm going to bed." She kissed Fred goodnight and made her way up the stairs, where she changed and brushed her teeth, before getting under the covers. She just started drifting off, when she felt the butterflies again. _Strange.. Fred isn't even around and I'm feeling butterflies.._ Then she realized what was happening. She jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs, not even caring that she was in her pajamas.

"Fred!" Fred turned around, a panicked look in his eyes.

"Kaylee! What's wrong? Is there something wrong with the babies?" Kaylee shook her head, a smile lightening up her face as she jumped on his lap, bringing her lips close to his ear.

"I felt them." She whispered. "I felt the babies moving!" Fred's eyes widened.

"Really?" When Kaylee nodded, a smile started pulling on the corners of his mouth and he hugged her firmly. When they saw their friends looking at them strangely, Kaylee explained what was happening.

"Isn't that a bit early?" Hermione asked. Merlin only knows how she knew this much about pregnancies.

"I talked to madame Pomfrey about moving and she said it was highly unusual this early, but not impossible." After talking a little about the babies, Kaylee started feeling cold and tired again, which Fred noticed. So he picked her up, bridal style, and said goodnight to their friends, before taking Kaylee up the stairs. He laid her down on the bed and promised he'd be right back.

"Hurry up! I'm cold." Fred grinned, before saluting and making his way to the bathroom to change his clothes and brushing his teeth. When he was done he went back to the bedroom and crawled into bed, hugging Kaylee to him, his hands on her stomach.


	10. Quite the night

_**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry for the wait! Before I start the chapter I want to, once again, beg you guys to leave me a review, just so I know you're still reading it. Oh, and my timing in the story might be a little off, with all the DA meetings and stuff. Hope you will forgive me. XOXO**_

Christmas was nearing quickly and Kaylee started showing more and more. She was now four and a half months along and the babies were making themselves known more and more. The relationship between Kaylee and Fred was still going and the further Kaylee got into the pregnancy, the closer Fred kept to her. He was always making sure she was feeling okay and that she wasn't straining herself. To be honest it was starting to annoy her. Sure, she was carrying twins, which definately isn't the easiest thing in the world, but it wasn't like she couldn't do anything for herself. That's why she had grabbed Angelina by the wrist after potions, pretending to need a bathroom break.

"I can't take it anymore Angie!" Kaylee leaned on one of the sinks, trying to ignore the fact that her face had gotten slightly fuller.

"What do you mean?" Angelina looked legitimately confused.

"Fred! He keeps following me around, not letting me lift my own books... Actually... He doesn't let me do anything!"

"You know he's just looking out for you. And the babies." Kaylee let out a sigh.

"I know. But I'm slowly going crazy. I'm used to do everything for myself. _Everything_!" Angelina pulled Kaylee in for a hug.

"He loves you, Kay. You know he does."

"I know. I just want some of my independence back." Kaylee said into Angelina's shoulder.

"Then tell him. I know he'll understand. Why don't you tell him during the next DA meeting?"

"I will."

Fred, George, Kaylee and Angelina were sneaking towards the seventh floor, ready to enter the room of requirements. They had been practicing a lot of easy defensive spells, but Harry had promised they would start working on the patronus spell. So that's why half an hour later, Kaylee was trying to think of her happiest memories. Everywhere around her people were trying to cast the spell and there were even some succeeding. There were animals zooming around the room and here and there you could see some silver mist coming from someone's wand. Of course Fred and George were among the first people to succeed, producing to beautiful silver foxes. Angelina had managed to conjure a panda bear and off in the corner Lee had managed to create a chimp, which most people found hilarious. Kaylee concentrated back on her memories, finally settling on a memory of a few years back. She let the memory flash in front of her eyes. Her time living with the Tonks family had always been one of her favorite times. She cast the spell and watched as a thin silver mist came from her wand. She let out a disappointed sigh. Why wasn't her memory good enough? She'd had a wonderful time living with Ted, Andromeda and Nymphadora, so why didn't it work. Kaylee was pulled out of her thoughts by the, now familiar, fluttering of one of the babies kicking. That's the moment she realized that her favorite memory was, in fact, the first time she had felt that same sensation. She concentrated on the memory, letting the feeling of joy wash over her and cast the spell. This time the mist actually took an animal shape, but it still wasn't clear. She cursed loudly. Why weren't her memories working?

"Are you alright Kay?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't get this stupid spell right."

"What are you thinking of?" Kaylee sighed.

"I tried a few memories. But none of them are working. What are you thinking of?" Fred started blushing a little, but didn't even hesitate for a moment.

"You." Kaylee felt her jaw drop, but she didn't care. In no more than a second she forgot Fred's over protectiveness. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, not caring about anyone who could see them. She only stopped after they were soaked with water coming from George's wand.

"OI! Would the two of you please get a room? Not everyone enjoys watching the two of you swap saliva." Kaylee frowned at George, before hitting him with a well-placed tickling jinx.

"Now, let's try again. I know you can do it." Fred whispered in her ear. Kaylee took a deep breath and thought back to the moment when Fred confessed his feelings, followed by the memory of the babies kicking for the first time. She spoke the words clearly and smiled when she saw the big Lion leaving her wand, taking long, proud strides through the room. Many eyes were pulled to her patronus and Kaylee couldn't help but feel proud of herself. She lowered her wand and turned to Fred, hugging him tightly.

"I'm proud of you, love."

X- Harry Potter -X

Kaylee woke up with a strange feeling, that she couldn't place. It was the middle of the night and everything was dark. Knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep before she knew where this feeling was coming from, she got out of bed and put one of Fred's jumpers over her pajama top. Tiptoeing she started to make her way down the stairs to the common room, only to be stopped by Professor McGonnagal, who told her to get Fred, George and Ron, while she went to get Ginny.

"What happened professor?" The older woman looked miserable.

"Something has happened to Arthur Weasley." Further words weren't needed. Kaylee sprinted up the stairs, waking George up first.

"Kaylee? What's wrong?"

"Wake Ron up and go to the common room. No questions. Go!" George jumped out of his bed, pulled a jumper over his head and sprinted out the door. Kaylee continued towards her own dorm, ready to wake Fred up. To her surprise he was already sitting up straight.

"Kaylee! What's wrong?" Kaylee shook her head.

"Get out of bed and get dressed. Something happened to your dad. We have to go now." More wasn't needed. Fred jumped out of bed and before they knew it, they were standing in Dumbledore's office, the Weasley's holding onto a portkey. Dumbledore was going to apparate Kaylee towards Grimmauld place later, because traveling by portkey was not safe for her at that moment. Kaylee was told to stay hidden for a few minutes, while Dumbledore dealt with Umbridge. Apparantly Umbridge was tired, because she was overruled pretty easily. So Kaylee arrived about ten minutes after the boys, and was immediately brought to the kitchen, where the boys were waiting with...

"Wait a minute! You're Sirius Black!" The man near the stove smiled and bowed.

"The one and only. And who might you be?" Harry had stood, ready to calm things down, convinced Kaylee didn't know that Sirius was innocent. What he didn't expect, was Kaylee running towards the man and hugging him.

"Well, that was unexpected." Sirius muttered, a splash of color on his cheeks. Kaylee stepped back, grinning at him.

"Maybe the name Siri rings a bell?" Sirius' mouth dropped open and his eyes widened.

"Kaylee Wilson. I never thought I'd see you again! Figured the old man would've found you by now." He let his gaze swipe over her, lingering on her stomach. His eyes narrowed, before he turned to the twins. Fred cringed, knowing what was coming.

"Weasley! The girl you were telling me about?" He pointed at Kaylee. Fred nodded, before making himself even smaller. "You-"

"Siri! Stop! It's not his fault! Well, actually it is. But it's my fault to! You're not allowed to yell at him! Escpecially now." Those words brought everyone back to the problem at hand and the mood went back to being somber. Kaylee took a seat between the twins, grabbing both of them by the hand.

X- Harry Potter -X

Mrs. Weasley came in around five in the morning, looking tired but happy.

"He's going to be okay." She was immediately in the middle of a huge family hug, while Kaylee, Harry and Sirius looked on with relief in their eyes. After a while everyone started going their own way. Kaylee was just about to head up with the twins, when her eyes fell on Harry, who looked quite somber. Sirius had noticed to and motioned to Kaylee that she should go up to bed. Kaylee smiled at him and did as she was told, sure that Sirius could handle it.

_**A/N:**__** Okay ladies and gentlemen, I know I ask about this in just about every chapter (sometimes twice in a chapter) but I really want to see more reviews, since I'm suffering from writer's block and your reviews really help me. So R&amp;R please!**_


	11. Getting worse

_**A/N:**** Firstly I want to thank all the reviewers so far (I just realized I hadn't done that yet). My biggest thanks at the moment goes out to ****insolitasum and HP-LotRfan for reviewing when I was about to hit a low point. I've decided to put pictures that have to do with my story on my tumbler account, to which I will post the link in this author's note. Next I really want to apologize for taking so long. I haven't had the best year, so writing has been out of the question for most of it. Also, I just realized that I messed some things up in the storyline. (I accidentally let Sirius show up in an earlier chapter) Please forgive me for this! Enjoy! **_

_** blog/itsweasleysgirl93**_

X- Harry Potter -X

Mr Weasley was doing a lot better, which meant that everyone could actually enjoy their Christmas break. They had started to decorate the dark house, trying to liven it up a little. Sirius had been trying to find the time to talk to Kaylee, but didn't get the chance until the moment they were setting up the Christmas tree.

"So how did you know I wasn't dangerous?" Was the first question he asked. Kaylee smiled at him.

"Remus told me. Of course I didn't remember you all that well. I was only two when Pettigrew betrayed us, after all."

"Then how could you remember calling me Siri?"

"When I found out that you were innocent, I talked to Remus about you. He told me I spent my first two years with you. He also told me that if I even encountered you, I had to call you Siri, because that's what I used to do when I just learned to talk." Sirius couldn't help but smile at her explanation.

"I'm glad your old man hasn't been able to get to you. And now I know you're still alive, I'll make sure he won't be able to hurt you at all. You're more my daughter than you are his."

"Good. But if he goes after Harry, he'll have to go through me first." Sirius glanced at Harry, who was putting up a piece of mistletoe somewhere on the other side of the room.

"I don't want either of you to get hurt." After a heavy silence, Sirius spoke again. "So, when am I allowed to kill Fred?"

"You're not. Like I said before, this wasn't just his fault. And to be honest, I don't think I could handle this without him. Sure, he is a little overprotective, but he loves me and he takes care of me. I know that whatever happens to me, he will be there to protect our children." Sirius nodded.

"I might be angry with him for what he did, but I think you're right. That boy loves you. I might let him live." After that, their conversation consisted mainly of stories about when Kaylee used to live with Sirius. At one point, Harry joined them, just as Sirius started telling about the time James and Lily were watching Kaylee for him and Kaylee accidentally knocked over both James and baby Harry with her toy broom.

X- Harry Potter -X

There was a knock on Kaylee's bedroom door. Sirius had insisted on giving her his room, while he went to sleep in his brother's old room.

"Come in." Kaylee was just brushing her hair, her cherry colored locks had been tangled up quite badly because of the wind outside. Fred walked in, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Hermione had gotten the twins sweatpants during Christmas the year before, because she had been mortified when she came across George in his boxers late at night. George loved to tell the story about how Hermione nearly tripped when she saw him that night. Kaylee was shook out of her thoughts when the bed dipped and Fred put his arms around her, letting his hands rest on her stomach.

"How are my favorite girls doing?" He asked quietly.

"We're doing great. The girls are moving quite a lot at the moment." Fred kissed her cheek.

"Are you coming with us to the shop tomorrow? Lee, Angelina, Katie and Alicia are meeting us there. They wanted to see the shop and ask us what happened." Kaylee nodded and Fred kissed her on the lips, before standing and starting to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed. I don't want Sirius to kill me." Kaylee giggled softly.

"You don't have to be worried. I talked to him, and he's fine with us, as long as you take good care of me." Fred grinned and jumped back on the bed, kissing Kaylee passionately.

"Good. Oh, before I forget: After we show the group our shop, they are going to help us look for furniture. And the day after tomorrow we are going shopping for baby stuff." Kaylee smiled at the thought. She couldn't wait.

X- Harry Potter -X

Kaylee was enjoying her breakfast, thinking about the day before. They had shown the shop to their friends and then had been shopping all day. George had picked out some outrageous colors for his bedroom, while Fred had let her make all the choices, knowing they had the same taste. After going through a lot of shops, Kaylee had finally settled on furniture made out of a dark wood which had a little bit of a shine to it. She knew Fred was a true Gryffindor, and so was she, so she decided to use a combination of red and gold for the details. When she realised the color combination might have been a bit dark, she decided she could fix that by painting the walls of the room.

"Hmm... That looks good. Can I have a bite?" Not waiting for an answer, Fred stole a piece of bacon from her plate and started munching on it.

"Oi! You know I'm supposed to eat for three people at the moment, right?" Kaylee answered, before sticking out her tongue.

"You know what? I'll buy you some ice cream later. How does that sound?" She pretended to think about it for a moment, before answering.

"Well... Okay then." Fred grinned and bowed down to kiss her.

"Good. I'll grab some breakfast and then we'll get going." Kaylee nodded and waited patiently as Fred ate his breakfast. Soon they were heading out the door and into muggle London, ready to look for all the baby stuff they needed. While they did find a lot of the stuff they needed, like clothes, a changing table, a closet, bottles and so on, in the baby stores they visited, Kaylee and Fred couldn't decide on what kind of cribs they would buy. While they were walking around muggle London, looking for another shop, Kaylee noticed an antiques shop across the road. Deciding it couldn't hurt to take a look inside, she pulled Fred with her towards the shop. As soon as they entered, the friendly looking woman, moved from behind the counter with a smile.

"Hello Dearies, can I help you?" Kaylee smiled at the woman and put her hands on her fairly big stomach.

"As you can see, we're shopping around for a nursery." The smile didn't vanish from the woman's face, like Kaylee had expected to happen, but grew a little bit bigger.

"Oh my. Congratulations dears! How far along are you?" Kaylee grinned, happy to talk about her babies.

"About four and a half months now."

"Four and a half? That's quite a big baby then."

"We're having twins actually." Fred said with a smile, as he wrapped his arm around Kaylee. "We are actually looking around for cribs."

"Well, it must be fate then. I actually got some new furniture in yesterday, including two beautiful white cribs, exactly the same. Here, let me show you." Kaylee and Fred followed the woman through a big door, which the woman explained was the storage area. "They're right over here. Could you help me for a second young man?" Fred nodded and lifted the sheet that was laying over the cribs. Kaylee couldn't help but let out a gasp as she saw the cribs. They were absolutely gorgeous. They were made of cast iron and had a white lace trim. She could already picture the beautiful light pink bedding laying in the cribs, her beautiful baby girls sleeping peacefully.

"How much are they?" The woman smiled sweetly.

"I haven't yet had a chance to price them, but I was going to ask two hundred pounds for the two of them." Kaylee bit her lip and looked at Fred. She knew they would get them anyway, she could see in his eyes that he loved them too. The woman continued talking. "But since I know how hard it is to have a baby at your age, let alone two babies, I will lower the price to one hundred and fifty pounds. Plus I'll give you a little present." Fred nodded at the woman and handed her the money, before agreeing on a time to pick the cribs up. As they got ready to leave the shop, the woman gave Kaylee a hug and handed her a phone number, telling her to call, whenever she needed any kind of furniture. She also told Kaylee that she was welcome to come and chat whenever she wanted to. Kaylee smiled at the woman, feeling like she had made a new friend.

X- Harry Potter -X

After a long day of shopping, Kaylee let herself sink down on the couch, feet propped up on the footrest, as Fred went to find George, so they could pick up the cribs and bring them over to the shop. They would tell everyone that they hadn't been able to find anything yet, since Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't know about the shop yet. Since Kaylee had closed her eyes, she didn't notice Hermione approaching her, so she jumped when she opened her eyes and saw her standing there.

"Hermione! I thought you were going skiing with your parents?" Hermione shrugged, sitting down next to Kaylee.

"I didn't really want to go anyway. And now with the whole attack and preparing for the next DA meeting oh and let's not forget about the toad clothed in pink who is turning the whole school upside down, just because she can."

"What brought on this rant?" Hermione huffed.

"Angelina didn't tell you yet? Umbridge had a new 'educational decree' put up. Stating that 'boys and girls aren't allowed to be within 8 inches of each other'. I'm telling you, that woman should be arrested! I'm amazed she hasn't kicked you out because you're pregnant!" Kaylee gasped.

"I didn't even think about that possibility! Do you think she'd do that?"

"I hope she doesn't. But yes, I think she would if she could." Kaylee bit her lip, letting the words sink in.

"Well, she can do whatever she wants, but I'm not going down without a fight. And that's a promise." After that there were a few silent moments, before Hermione spoke again.

"Kaylee?"

"Hmm?" Hermione looked around the room, clearly checking of no one could hear her.

"When did you realize that you had feelings for Fred?" Kaylee sighed, turning her gaze to the ceiling.

"Is this about Ron?" Hermione stayed quiet, which gave Kaylee exactly the answer she wanted. "I'm not saying that it's easy, Hermione. Because it's not. I think our situations are a bit similar. Well..." Kaylee looked down at her stomach. "luckily not all that similar. But I think the three of you are a lot like the three of us. You have feelings for Ron, I think you know that for yourself. But you're scared that either Ron would reject you or that it would impact your friendship. I'll be honest with you. I was afraid of that myself. I still am. But I know that once Fred actually had feelings for someone, he really means it. He may come across as childish sometimes, but he also has a mature side. I think that's something that Ron hasn't quite discovered in himself. My advice to you, because I think that's the real reason that you asked, is to be patient for a while. I'm sure you and Ron will end up together, but I think you should wait until he has found that mature side of himself. Because if you don't, I'm afraid you'll go crazy." Hermione seemed to think about Kaylee's words for a while. Of course that weren't the words she had wanted to hear, but both Kaylee and Hermione knew they made sense.

"Maybe you're right. But what if you're wrong and he ends up with someone else?"

"He won't. Trust me. The two of you are meant to be, even though you always seem to fight."

"We don't always fight!" Kaylee raised her eyebrows. "Okay, maybe we do. But how can you be so sure?"

"I'm not. I just have this feeling that the two of you belong together." Hermione nodded and left soon after that, leaving Kaylee to fall asleep on the couch.

X- Harry Potter -X

Before they knew it, Mr. Weasley had pretty much recovered, the shop and flat had been painted and decorated and Christmas vacation was over. Kaylee, Fred, George and Angelina were sitting together, as the train moved quickly over the tracks, making it's way to Hogwarts. Kaylee had been trying to get some sleep ever since the train had started moving, but she was feeling very uncomfortable, since her back was hurting. She was glad when the train started to slow down, her mind immediately drifting to her comfortable bed. Her stomach had been growing rapidly, so she had some trouble getting into the carriages. Fortunately Fred was there to help her get in and out safely. As soon as they entered the castle, small gasps left them. Umbridge had obviously ordered Filch to put up every single one of the educational decrees on the walls of the entrance hall. There was no doubt that those walls would be full by the end of the school year.

"Unbelievable." Kaylee muttered.

"That woman surely has been dropped on her head when she was a bloody baby." George muttered. Everyone within hearing range nodded, as more sentences like that one started floating around, before people started making their way to the common rooms. Kaylee immediately went to bed, readying herself mentally for the next day.


	12. Solitary Confinement

**A/N: Hello Dearies! So... It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm so, so sorry about that! Life has been getting in the way quite a lot. Lots of stuff happening in my life, but I won't bother you guys with the boring details. I hope this chapter makes up for the long, long, long, loooooooong wait. Lastly I want to give a shout out to CallMeBunny for noticing a mistake and agreeing to help me when I need it :). Your the best! Enjoy boys and girls!**

X- Harry Potter -X

The reign of Umbridge held Hogwarts and it's students in it's grip. Thank god for quidditch, which was the only way Fred and George could let of steam. They were all looking forward to the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, simply because they just wanted to be able to injure some Slytherins, pretending it was just an accident. It was the night before the match, that Kaylee and Fred had decided to use the quiet of their dorm to talk and study. Soon the conversation had moved on from the babies and what they would name them, to the environment they were going to be born in, resulting in Fred pacing the floor over and over again.

"I hate it, Kay! I hate the fact that our girls will be born withing these walls. Don't get me wrong, I love Hogwarts. I just don't want that toad to be able to come up with some stupid rule that'll keep me away from our girls."

"I know Fred. But we'll find a way. I know we will." Fred turned to Kaylee.

"How are you so sure?" Kaylee smiled wickedly.

"Because we're us. And we always find a way. Remember the maurauders map?" The corners of Fred's mouth lifted a little, but the pacing kept on going.

"I want to believe you Kay. I really do. But that woman just gets on my nerves. I have never in my life hated anyone as much as her." Kaylee stood up from the bed, where she had been sitting, and made her way over to Fred.

"Please just calm down Fred. We both know how bad it is when you get this tense the night before a big game. You need to relax." Though he stopped pacing, he was still fidgeting.

"I don't know if I can, Kay." She took him by the hand and led him over to the bed, where she told him to lay down, so she could snuggle up to him.

"Fred, you have nothing to worry about. Before you know it we'll be out of here and in the shop. Living our own lives. In the meantime I want you to concentrate on kicking Slytherins but tomorrow." Fred turned to his side, so he could look at Kaylee.

"I love you, Kaylee."

"And I love you. Now kiss me." Fred moved in to kiss her softly. Of course the soft, sweet kisses soon turned heated and Fred's shirt disappeared to somewhere in the room. Soon they wore nothing but their undergarments. Kaylee broke away from yet another heated kiss, to look Fred intensely in the eye. "Fred?"

"Hmm?" Kaylee got a little color in her face.

"I want you to make love to me. Really make love to me." Fred was quiet for a moment before nodding.

X- Harry Potter -X

After the match against Slytherin something happened between the twins, Harry and Malfoy and his cronies, resulting in Harry and the twins spending the past two hours in Umbridge's office. Kaylee had been pacing the common room ever since she entered. She tried not to pay attention to the rest of the quidditch team, who were fidgeting in their seats, fearing the worst. Everyone was fearing the worst. And they were right to, that much was clear as soon as the three guys stepped into the common room, their heads hung low. Harry was the one who brought the bad news, probably because the twins were too mad to speak.

"Banned?!" Angelina had trouble not jumping out of her skin for a moment, after that she went deadly quiet, before going up to bed, mumbling about thinking this was just a nightmare. Fred and George walked up the stairs, quickly followed by Kaylee, who forced them both to enter their personal dorm, before making sure it was soundproof.

"I'VE HAD IT! THIS IS THE LAST DROP!"George yelled. Fred was much calmer. It had always been this way, so Kaylee didn't even flinch at George's yelling.

"Kay..."

"I know, Fred." Fred grabbed her hand, pulling her against him. They held each other tightly, before turning to George.

"George, I think we've outgrown our educational career." Suddenly a grin appeared on George's face.

"I think you're right brother. But we're not going without a bang. So here's the plan..." The rest of the night was filled with planning and discussing.

X- Harry Potter -X

Kaylee had been fidgeting all day. Classes dragged on and on and on, teachers being even more boring than they usually were. It didn't help that she hadn't been able to sleep for at least three nights in a row and was... irritable to say the least. To be honest it had been partly Fred's fault she hadn't been able to get to sleep. He had been sneaking around with George, probably planning how they were going to leave the school. Which, of course, didn't bother her at all. The thing that bothered her, was the fact that the twins didn't even ask if she would like to join in. Ever since the quidditch match, more than a week ago, they had been talking quietly amongst themselves and often didn't even notice when she would enter or leave the room they were in. And it was really working on her nerves. Which was the reason that, when Umbridge called upon her that day for not paying attention, she snapped. She just snapped. Squinting her eyes together she stood up, ignoring Angelina and the twins trying to pull her back in her seat. Her fists clenched tightly, muscles tence and the look in her eyes ice cold.

"Miss Wilson I suggest you sit back down in your seat immediately."

"Or else?" There was a soft, yet audible gasp going through the room.

"Or else you will find yourself in detention tonight after dinner." Kaylee raised her eyebrow eerily calm.

"I don't think so."

"Should we make that a week?" Still not fazed by the threat Kaylee almost smiled, enjoying the way the pink toad started to get worked up.

"Go ahead. It won't stop me from saying what I want to say." Every student in the room kept looking back and forth between Kaylee and Umbridge, scared and yet intrigued by what was going to happen next.

"You better watch out, miss Wilson. You underestimate the power I have within this school. The whole wizzarding community, for that matter." At this Kaylee's smile turned to a wicked grin, before she opened her mouth again.

"You know, as well as I, that everything you say is just talk. You might be seen as high and mighty within the house of Slytherin, although I must say that they just listen because they are actually afraid of you, but you have no power over the rest of us. You can give us detention and try to break us with whatever the ministry gives you permission for, but the true fighters and the true believers amongst us will fight to the bitter end to get rid of you. Even if it might lead to us carrying the scars of our resistance with us for the rest of our lives." The whole room was quiet for a moment, the students nervously glancing towards Umbridge.

"Miss Wilson, you are to see me tomorrow night. I shall inform your caretaker that you will be expelled, and they'll take further care of it, I'll make sure of that. Now pack your things and leave my classroom." Kaylee's wicked grin was once again present, as she grabbed her bag, keeping her eyes locked with Umbridge's hate filled black holes. Meanwhile ignoring Fred's eyes burning in the side of her head. She'd deal with him later. Right now she was going to write Remus a letter, explaining everything that happened and telling him not to worry about her. He would understand. He always did. She just came out of the owlery, when she heard running footsteps coming towards her. She didn't have to look to know who they belonged to, so she was prepared for the sudden feeling of being grabbed and turned around.

"Have you gone absolutely mad? What the bloody hell has gotten into you? Do you have any idea what you just did? We have to go to madame Pomfrey, maybe she'll be able to convince Mcgonnagal that you're just crazy because of pregnancy hormones or-"

"Fred! Keep your bloody mouth shut and leave me alone!" She had pulled herself free from his grip and stalked of, only to be pulled back again, by a very confused, yet angry, looking Fred.

"What is wrong with you Kay? Why do you want me to leave you alone? What did I do?" Whereas her eyes had been ice cold while talking to Umbride, her eyes were now burning.

"What did you do? What DID you do? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU DIDN'T DO!" She ignored his taken aback look, her voice now slowly slipping back into the icy tone she had used towards Umbridge only a little while ago. "You and George seem to have forgotten about me while planning our escape. _OUR_ escape, Fred. The both of you just ignored me. You didn't even notice when I walk into the room. Not even two weeks ago you couldn't take your eyes off of me and now I feel like I'm nothing more than a little bit of air. I haven't slept in three nights because the girls are going crazy and kicking my bladder every ten seconds. Three bloody nights! But you wouldn't know, because you weren't there! So not only am I carrying your children who, at the moment, are driving me insane, but you also are making me feeling left out of a friendship that I've been a part of for more than seven years. How do you think that makes me feel Fred? How would you feel if I just ran of with George to make plans that involved all three of our lives and just left you out of it? I can tell you how it feels! It feels like someone ripped your heart out and started a freaking tap dance on top of it. So excuse me for being a little angry at you!" At the end of her rant the fire in her eyes had been extinguished by the hot tears, which were now making their way down her pale cheeks and her knees gave out, making her slide down the wall, ending up sitting on the ground, her head leaning against the slightly cold wall with tear stains slowly drying on her face. Fred slowly got on his knees in front of her, his hands carefully closing around hers.

"I'm so sorry Kay. We didn't mean to make you feel left out. We were just worried about you and the babies. We were afraid that the stress of planning something this big would send you into an early labor. And I'm even more sorry for not being there the past few nights. We have been trying to hard to get everything ready as soon as possible, so we would be able to get our of here before our girls are born. Kaylee, please forgive me. And George too. We love you so much. I love you so much. I would give my life for you and the girls." Touched by his sincere apology and the fact that Fred, _her Fred_, Mr. I-never-cry-about-anything-ever, had tears in his eyes, Kaylee slowly felt the anger leave her body and a small smile made it's way up on her face.

"You better not. We need you, Fred." His eyes met hers and, for a few moments, neither of them moved.

"Promise me you'll make me realize when I'm being this stupid again, Kay." He said, looking at her seriously.

"Only if you promise to do the same with me." He nodded and held his smallest finger out to her. She locked hers in his, before they, in a silly muggle gesture, made a promise that both were determined to keep.

_**A/N****: Just a quickie: Can you guys please leave me some reviews? I've been having so many disappointments in my life lately, that some of your sweet reviews might be just the thing to cheer me up, like they always do. To me, you are all heroes 3**_


	13. Rule the school!

_**A/N:**** OH MY GOD YOU GUYS! I just have to say this: I freaking love you! Thanks to those incredibly sweet reviews you wrote, I totally got my inspiration back! Like I said: You guys are my heroes! **_

X- Harry Potter -X

After Kaylee's big fight with Umbridge, they decided to get out of there as soon as possible. It was a good thing there were exams the next day, giving them the perfect opportunity to spite Umbridge even more. The twins had explained every little detail of their plan to her, including the way they were going to help Harry to get into Umbridge's office. Kaylee's anger towards Fred and George had disappeared completely, and she was able to think rationally again. She realized that the twins had been right and that she'd have to be careful. That's why, when they were in bed that night, she turned to Fred.

"I think you were right. I should stay out of the majority of things tomorrow." She smiled sweetly at him, softly stroking his cheek. "I'm going to let you and George enjoy the spotlight tomorrow and wait for you on the schoolgrounds."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I have to think about the girls. Just promise me that you'll be safe." He grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together.

"I promise." After those words he pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms protectively around her.

"I love you, Fred."

"I love you too, Kaylee." With contended smiles they fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of each other and the freedom they would enjoy after leaving Umbridge's clutches.

X- Harry Potter -X

Kaylee had been running around the common room all day, packing her belongings, as well as those of the twins. She sighed as she put the last of the things in the enormous trunk, before shrinking and putting a lightweight spell on it and letting it slide in her pocket. Her broom was standing against the wall next to the portrait, waiting patiently for her to take it outside. She let her eyes wander around the room one last time, before grabbing the broom and walking out, feeling a little nauseous. As she made her way through the castle she felt feelings of sadness boiling inside. Sadness which she felt because she was leaving the place she had called her home for the past seven years and because of the friends she was leaving behind for a while. But there were also feelings of happiness. She was starting her own life. After all, she would finally have the chance to make her own decisions and to live her life the way she wanted to live it. Even if it wouldn't be the life she had envisioned mere months ago and even if it would only last months or years at the most. It would still be her life. She took her sweet time making her way outside, waving at friends as she passed them by. None of them knew what was about to happen. She hid a small smile as she noticed a flash of red hair moving towards the great hall, where the fifth years were taking one of their exams at that moment. She knew the twins were only waiting for her to walk through the big doors only meters away from her now. About two minutes later she reached the doors to the grounds and she took a moment to breathe, before opening up the doors and stepping out on the grounds. She waved at Firenze, who was out for a walk, and smiled at a few first years, who were sitting under a tall tree. A few minutes later the sound of breaking glass got her attention, making her mount her broom and rising high enough in the air to make it impossible for anyone to stop her. Fred smiled lovingly at her, before throwing a last piece of firework in the air as they flew away. Kaylee took one last look at the castle that had been her home for so long, knowing that it would be a while before she would see it again. As soon as Hogwarts had vanished from sight, Kaylee steered her broom so she was flying in between the twins. They spent most of the way in silence, all three of them thinking about how life was going to be from now on.

X- Harry Potter -X

It had been quite late when they had arrived at the shop, so the twins and Kaylee slept in. Or at least they tried to. Kaylee was woken up by the sound of an owl tapping against the bedroom window. At first she tried to ignore it, but she soon came to the conclusion that that wasn't going to happen. So she got out of bed and opened the window, immediately realizing that the next few minutes weren't going to be fun. She took the letter and put it down, before waking up Fred.

"Kay, not this early please." Kaylee let out a sigh.

"I think your mother heard about our escape."

"What do you mean?" Fred moaned.

"We've got a howler addressed to all three of us." That was enough to get Fred up and about. Getting a howler from Mrs. Weasley was a nightmare. And seeing as they blew up half of their fireworks within the school, disturbed an exam and left the school without permission there was a possibility that this would be the worst howler they'd ever get.

"I'll get George, can you take the thing to the kitchen?"

"Sure." Fred left the room and Kaylee started to make her way over to the desk, where she left the red envelope. Just before she took a hold of it, she felt a sharp pain. She ignored it, pretty sure it was just her body preparing for giving birth sometime soon. She took the letter to the kitchen, where Fred and George were already seated. With shaking hands Kaylee opened the red envelope, biting her lip in the progress.

"YOU THREE ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Mrs. Weasley's voice filled the kitchen. For a second Kaylee felt guilty, until she remembered why they did it in the first place. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOUR BABIES IF THEY'D CAUGHT YOU? AND WHAT ABOUT YOUR EDUCATION? HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO GET A DECENT JOB WITHOUT ANY NEWTS? JUST WAIT-" Kaylee would never know what the next words were, because at that moment several things happened. It started with another sharp pain in her stomach, slightly longer this time, followed by the feeling of something wet running down her legs. It took Kaylee a second to realize what this happened.

"Fred?" He didn't seem to hear her, still listening to the howler. "Fred! FRED!"

"Oh sorry! What is it Kay?" Wondering how in the world he didn't notice the stain on her sweat pants Kaylee raised her eyebrows at him.

"I think my water broke." These words made Fred shoot out of his chair and caused him to panic slightly.

"Are you being serious? What do I need to do?" Kaylee grinned at George, pointing to the bag she had put in the corner of the kitchen when they arrived the night before. She had packed it before they left Hogwarts, knowing that the stress of leaving could cause her to go into labor. George grabbed the bag and handed it to Fred, before helping Kaylee to floo to st. Mungo's closely followed by Fred, who had seemed to come to his senses. The bored looking witch that was normally seated behind the counter had been replaced by a much friendlier witch, who smiled at them as they neared.

"Good afternoon, are you here for a check-up?" She asked, pointing at Kaylee's stomach. Precisely at that moment Kaylee got a contraction. "Oh dear, obviously not. I'll call someone to help you to your room."

X- Harry Potter -X

Kaylee was in pain. She had been having contractions for about an hour now. She was tired and moody. It didn't help that Fred kept pacing the room, so she was happy that he left the room every now and then to talk to George, who was seated in the waiting room.

"Fred! Can you please sit down? You're driving me crazy!" He did as she said and let out a nervous sigh.

"I'm sorry. I'm just... Nervous." She smiled softly at him.

"You could get the girls' outfits ready for them if you want." He nodded and grabbed the bag they brought, getting the beautiful green and yellow baby outfits. He looked up when he heard the door open and waved at the healer that entered.

"So Kaylee, I think you're ready." The healer said after examining Kaylee. "Let's bring these babies into the world. Mr. Weasley, if you would take place next to her. She's going to need you. Kaylee, when you feel the need to push I suggest you do for ten seconds, before taking a moment to breathe." Kaylee gave a nod, before doing as she was told. She held Fred's hand tightly as she pushed. It took twenty moments of pushing before she finally heard a baby cry. The second healer, who had entered a few minutes after the first, cleaned her up and cut the cord, before handing her to Fred. After another ten minutes of hard work, their second girl was brought into the world.

X- Harry Potter -X

Kaylee was exhausted, but happy. Laying in her bed at st. Mungo's, her girls close to her and Fred looking at them happily.

"You can get George if you want. And you can send your mum a patronus, telling her and your dad to come to the hospital. Only that, don't say anything about the girls yet." Fred nodded and walked out of the room, returning about five minutes later, with both George and his parents in tow.

"Fred! Please tell me that everything is alright with Kaylee and the- BABIES!" She hit Fred over the head. "Why didn't you tell us!"

"I'm afraid that it's my fault Mrs. Weasley. I told him not to say anything. Now get over here, so I can introduce you to your first grandchildren. Abigail and Zanna." Mrs. Weasley smiled at Kaylee.

"When did you go into labor?"

"Just about the time we opened your lovely letter." Kaylee said with an innocent smile.

"Oh dear. I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay Mrs. Weasley. We kind of deserved it. But we had to get out of there. You have no idea how horrible that school has become since Umbridge took over the reins. You should have seen her rules. We couldn't get together with more than three people. Study groups had to be requested. Fred and George were banned from playing quidditch. And worst of all: girls and boys were not allowed withing 8 inches of each other. Meaning that when the girls would have been born, Fred wouldn't have been allowed to touch them. At all. There were literally _spells_ to prevent us from touching. Although.. Somehow they didn't affect us when we were inside our dorm." Mrs. Weasley had gone completely silent, not even moving.

"Well, I for one want to know where you stayed tonight." Mr. Weasley said.

"That's quite a long story. But you don't have to worry about us."

"I actually already know where they stayed, Arthur." Mrs. Weasley said softly, as she took Abigail from Kaylee. "They opened a shop in Diagon Alley. It was mentioned they said something about it during their.. Departure, in the letter I got from school. But we'll talk about that later. Kaylee needs her rest. Now come look at these beautiful girls." Mr. Weasley smiled and made his way over to the bed.

"They are indeed beautiful. And so are they names. Where did you come up with them?"

"Hermione gave Kaylee a book with baby names and their meanings. Abigail called out to us first, even more so when I saw the meaning. Her name means: Joy of the father. Apparently in the muggle world it has to do something with a god, but we chose to take the meaning literally and decided to name our first girl Abigail." Fred smiled at Abigail, who was asleep in his mother's arms.

"For Zanna we needed a little bit more time. Her name has quite a special meaning, but we are going to keep that a secret, until her godparents are all here." Mrs. Weasley seemed curious, but she stayed silent. "We were actually hoping that the order could find a way to get Harry, Ginny and Angelina here today, as they are in Hogsmeade today." Kaylee said softly. "I really want them to be here, even if it's just for an hour." Tears formed in her eyes, catching Mr. Weasley's attention.

"You know what Kaylee? After what you just told us about everything at school, I think our children deserve a few hours away from there. I'll find them and apparate them here." He kissed his wife on the head, before walking out of the room.

It took Mr. Weasley about an hour to return. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Angelina were with him. Ginny, Hermione and Angelina immediately walked over to Kaylee and Mrs. Weasley to coo over the babies.

"Really, what is it with girls and babies?" Ron asked with a sigh.

"Oh please Ron, we all know you really want to hold your nieces, just as bad as the girls. And you will, but we have to say a few things first. For starters, you can't tell _anyone_ about being here today. Second: I want George to take Abigail from Mrs. Weasley for a moment." George did as he was told, holding the girl carefully, smiling at her.

"She's amazing Kaylee."

"I'm glad you think so brother, because she's your goddaughter. As well as Angelina's" Fred said. Angelina immediately stood closer to George, obviously wanting to hold her.

"Ginny can you move over, I need Harry over here for a moment." Ginny smiled and made place for the raven haired boy. Kaylee carefully handed Zanna over to Harry when he said down. "Harry, Ginny, as Zanna's godparents there is something you should know about her name. You see, both our girls' names have a special meaning to us. For Abigail it's to remind her and us about how happy we are going to be with her and her sister each and every day. But Zanna means something just as special and important. You know how important you are to us and every single one of our friends and family, so we wanted to honor someone who was and always will be important to you, her godfather. We named her Zanna, because it means-" Kaylee had to swallow, her throat feeling thick and dry. "Lily. We named her Zanna, so she'll remind us and you of your mother." As soon as Kaylee saw the tears Harry tried to hide, hers started to roll down her cheeks. Especially after he put Zanna in Ginny's arms to throw his around Kaylee.

"Thank you so much. This means the world to me."

_**A/N:**** Okay, so first: Let's keep the reviews coming! ;) I loved your reviews so much 3 Second: As some of you may know: I love writing Harry Potter Fanfics. What you may not know is: So does my best friend. We have started a fic earlier, but we sadly couldn't finish it because of our co-writers. The good news: We decided to try again, just the two of us! So I'll keep you updated on the progress and I'll be hoping that you all will read it when it's up ;) I love you guys! xx**_


End file.
